Arnold and Rhonda's Consequences
by YahooSounding
Summary: Sequel to Solomon-Grundy's "Rhonda Repays a Debt"! Arnold and Rhonda decide to become boyfriend and girlfriend, but Rhonda's parents immediately figure out what they did that night... but decides to save the shotgun wedding when they reach thirteen. Will Arnold and Rhonda accept marriage? And will they do another round in the future, with Rhonda getting pregnant? Arnold x Rhonda
1. Becoming Boyfriend and Girlfriend

This was a request from a friend, which I was happy to do... now, I don't know how much I remember, but a long time ago, apparently, someone by the name of Solomon-Grundy wrote this story called 'Rhonda Repays A Debt', which was an... interesting look at how in the events of the episode 'Rhonda Goes Broke', she and her parents had to adjust to life at Arnold's boarding house... and thanks to Arnold's help, she was slowly getting her life back on track. Anyway, long story short, in the story Solomon-Grundy wrote, Rhonda entices Arnold into having sex with her and he slowly starts to buy into it in the end. So, before you read this... ahem...

 _ **BEFORE YOU READ THIS STORY, I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU READ SOLOMON-GRUNDY'S STORY "RHONDA REPAYS A DEBT" FIRST! ONCE YOU DO, COME BACK HERE!**_

That should be it for now. Mr. Grundy, if you're reading this fic, I don't know if you're still alive, but I hope you don't mind that I wrote a sequel to your story!

Also, this is rated T for now, but it may bump to a rated M fic! To my friend, who wanted this sequel, and to everyone else, enjoy!

* * *

The morning rays shined on Arnold as he groaned, sighing. He pulled the person next to him as she snuggled next to him. Arnold's eyes widened as he woke up. He then looked over to see a snuggling Rhonda sleeping next to him in his bed.

"What the- wha-" Arnold said as he wondered what was going on. Then everything came back to him.

Rhonda was in a silky sleep garment last night. She pushed him down on the bed and kissed him. She undressed him, he saw her developing breasts... he and Rhonda were touching each other in places they never thought they would touch when they were older...

It was around that time Rhonda had woken up and yawned as she blinked, looking around. "Boy, what a dream I had last... last..."

Rhonda then blinked, looking down at herself, wondering why she was naked... and why she was in Arnold's room... that was when she saw Arnold next to him who was just blushing furiously.

The things that Rhonda did came flooding back to her as she held her head in shock. "Oh no... oh no, oh no..."

"Rhonda..." Arnold started, but Rhonda was already crying.

"Arnold, I'm so sorry! I- I didn't mean to, I wasn't thinking straight!" Rhonda started to beg for forgiveness.

"Rhonda, calm down." Arnold said, trying to soothe her. "Look, the reason you did this was to give me thanks, you said it yourself..."

"But I just can't believe that... I never thought... I wasn't thinking straight, I'm really-" Rhonda started sniveling.

"Rhonda!" Arnold frowned, putting a hand on her shoulder, shutting her up. "What you did last night... yeah, it caught me by surprise, yes. But you know what? I don't hate you for doing it."

Rhonda looked up in shock. "You mean... you're not mad that I took your virginity?"

Arnold smiled patting her back. "You were doing it to repay the kindness I've given you, all the advice I've done. While I admit it was a little unorthodox... you took a risk."

Rhonda paused as she looked at Arnold and gave him a smile. "Thanks, Arnold. I'm glad you're not mad..."

Arnold smiled as he turned around. "Okay, Rhonda, you better get dressed and get back to your parents' room before they... they..."

Arnold's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, your parents! They're going to kill me!"

"Why?" Rhonda asked, tilting her head.

"Why? Rhonda, you and I were doing it on my bed! Don't you think that's a big tip off that your parents will suspect something? They don't even know you weren't in your room!" Arnold said.

"Don't worry, they do." Rhonda explained. "Before I came up to your room, I asked permission from my parents to see if I could sleep in your room tonight. They could tell that I needed some space, so they said yes."

"Did they even KNOW?" Arnold said in shock.

"Relax, they don't. If they ask, I just slept on your retractable couch." Rhonda said getting dressed. "Okay, Arnold, you can turn around now."

Arnold turned to see Rhonda was now back in her regular clothes... well, sort of. The tear in her shirt was still there as Arnold stared at it, noticing her right nipple was sticking out of it a bit. A flash of Arnold kissing that nipple came to him as he sighed in delight.

Rhonda managed to catch it as she managed to lift the rip to cover the nipple, but she still giggled. "I see you're still thinking about last night..."

Arnold managed to shake his head out of those thoughts. "Rhonda, as much as I really appreciate this, I-"

Rhonda was looking down as Arnold yelped as he finished, "I just thought we went a little fast. I know you wanted to thank me, but... see, I always... well..."

"Come on, Arnold, I know you have had several failures over other girls... don't deny it, you know it's true..." Rhonda said as Arnold looked down.

"I know, I know... it's just... just..." Arnold groaned as he held his head. "I'm just so confused right now... I... I..."

Rhonda looked down, feeling bad for Arnold as she went close to him. "Arnold? Look at me. Arnold?"

Arnold managed to lift his face towards Rhonda's... and she surprised him once again with a kiss. Unlike the hot, desperate kisses from last time, this kiss was more of a comfort kiss, and this kiss managed to give as much of an electrical shock to Arnold as it did the past kisses with Rhonda.

Once again, Arnold's brain shut down as he pulled her closer and started returning the kiss with passion. Rhonda was taken aback in surprise, but she managed to continue the kiss to the fullest. They managed to swirl their tongues around each other as they groaned.

"Oh, Arnold..." Rhonda moaned when Arnold managed to snap out of it. He shook his head as he pushed her away, causing her to look up at him in disappointing confusion.

"I'm sorry, Rhonda, things just... just got complicated..." Arnold sighed.

Rhonda sighed. "I understand, Arnold. I'll get out of your hair and we'll not mention this to anyone..."

Rhonda paused as she got up and was slowly starting to walk off. Arnold looked up at Rhonda as he took a deep breath.

"Rhonda, wait..."

Rhonda turned to Arnold in confusion.

"...Do you think you and I have a chance?"

"Huh?" Rhonda shook her head in surprise.

"Do you think that you and I have a chance... you know, to date each other?" Arnold said.

"Date? As in... be boyfriend and girlfriend?" Rhonda paused in shock. "Do you want to try it?"

"Well... we're already being pretty intimate... we may at least give it a try." Arnold paused.

Rhonda's eyes widened as she gave a perfect smile. "Arnold... you have no idea how happy this makes me! To tell you the truth, I've always had a big crush on you, but I never acted out on it!"

Arnold raised an eyebrow as Rhonda chuckled nervously. "Well... at least not until last night. Part of it was repaying the debt, the other was because well... I like you... like you?"

"You do?" Arnold said in surprise. "How come you never told me?"

"To be honest... I was a little nervous." Rhonda looked down. "But now we don't have to be... if that's all right."

Arnold paused... as he gave a smile, patting Rhonda's back. "Sure. That's fine. I'd love to be your boyfriend, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd."

Rhonda gave a smile as she said, "Just get dressed, and kindly escort me back to my parent's room."

* * *

"Okay, okay..." Arnold groaned as he was now fully dressed, Rhonda with a bag by her side (the bag containing the woman's garment she wore last night). "How do I explain our new relationship to your parents and my grandparents without tipping off that we did each other!"

"Will you relax? I got it covered." Rhonda said as she knocked on the door.

Rhonda's father opened the door as he gave a smile. "Ah, Rhonda. You feeling any better, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I feel a whole lot better, daddy." Rhonda smiled as Buckley Lloyd turned to Arnold.

"Arnold, I want to thank you for at least keeping an eye on my daughter. I know she was a little upset, but hopefully, you talked to her." Buckley said.

"It... it was no trouble at all, Mr. Lloyd..." Arnold blushed.

Buckley noticed Arnold's blush. "Why, Arnold, I believe you're blushing. Whatever is the matter?"

"Well..." Arnold paused, but Rhonda finished the sentence first.

"Well, Daddy, last night, when I came to visit Arnold in his room, we talked." Rhonda paused.

"That so? What about?" Buckley asked.

"Well... we kinda figured out on our own that we liked similar stuff and well..." Arnold groaned. "How do I put this into words..."

Buckley looked between Arnold and Rhonda and his eyes widened. "Rhonda, sweetheart, did you get a boyfriend?"

Arnold groaned. "Please don't kill me, sir..."

"Yes, Arnold here is my new boyfriend." Rhonda giggled.

Buckley looked between Arnold and Rhonda once again as he smiled. "I trust you're taking good care of her, Arnold."

"Uh... yes, sir." Arnold smiled nervously.

"Then that's all right. You know, I was just talking with your mother the other day, and we thought that if you were to be paired with a boy, it would be someone as trustful as Arnold." Buckley smiled.

"R-really?" Arnold and Rhonda gasped.

Buckley laughed. "It's okay. I'm glad you two are being sweet to each other... just don't go do anything rash... Your mother and I could have you two married the minute something rash happens..."

"MARRIED?" Arnold yelped, his eyes widened.

"Oh, I'm sure he's just kidding, sweetheart." Rhonda giggled. "Right, daddy?"

Buckley smiled. "Of course, sweetheart. You two don't need to worry about marriage at a young age... but when you two are thirteen and you've done something rash... well... you two are getting married ASAP! After all, we wouldn't want to deprive you two of your education."

Arnold sighed in relief. At least Buckley didn't realize what his daughter and Arnold did last night...

"Well, I'll just leave my bag here." Rhonda said, giving her bag to Buckley. "Arnold and I are going to tell his grandparents next that we're going out with each other now."

"All right, sweetheart. You and Arnold have fun." Buckley smiled as he watched his daughter and her new boyfriend walking out, Arnold giving a nervous smile as he and Rhonda were holding hands, leaving.

Buckley then gave a slight chuckle as Brooke Lloyd was coming in, putting her earrings on. "Was that Rhonda, sweetheart?"

"Yep. She was coming to return the bag... and you know that conversation we have? Appears she's going out with Arnold." Buckley smiled.

"YES! I knew she would find a good taste in a sweet boy..." Brooke said.

"Of course... he seemed a little nervous upon trying to tell me... and it's kind of ironic, because I think I know what happened last night, and Arnold didn't want to tell me, it was the same with Rhonda..." Buckley smiled.

"What's that?" Brooke asked.

"Do you remember when we were kids, and you came to visit me at my house late Saturday night, wearing a nice little purple slip?" Buckley smirked.

Brooke gasped. "Oh my gosh... did our Rhonda actually..."

"Yes, I believe she did... like mother, like daughter." Buckley chuckled. "Arnold looked a little nervous, but I can tell by his facial expressions that he wanted to hide that he and Rhonda did it... because that's the reaction I was giving to your father before he immediately figured it out."

Brooke gave a squeal in delight. "Well, she sure knew how to pick a good one... so, did you tell them about the weddings?"

"I did, but unlike our parents, I'm going to be a little fair and get them to reach thirteen years old." Buckley smiled.

"You always said that being married right away was unfair..." Brooke giggled.

"Well, we managed to get a nice son-in-law, but... we'll tell Arnold and Rhonda when they're ready..." Buckley smiled.

"Speaking of which..." Brooke smiled as she heard the phone ring. "I think somebody is calling for you..."

Buckley nodded as he went over to answer the phone. Little did the two of them realize that this was going to be the call that gave the Lloyd family their riches and their home back...

And Arnold and Rhonda were fine with it as they agreed to still date each other... but decided not to tell their friends yet until they were ready. The two kids looked pretty happy for now, not realizing Rhonda's parents were already making a vow to get Arnold and Rhonda married when they reach thirteen...

* * *

Okay, this will be a a multi-chapter as requested, so... let's hope my friend actually liked this first chapter... I'll continue writing more along the way, but I feel this is a good start! Read and review!


	2. A Mishap Averted

Welcome to another chapter, everyone! WARNING: Slight breast play will be involved!

* * *

It was a pretty eventful day for both Arnold and Rhonda that day, but in a good eventful sort of way. After telling their grandparents about their new relationship (conveniently leaving out the parts where they had done it with each other), but they had learned that Rhonda's family had gained their riches back and were going to be a rich family again, so it all worked out well in the end for Rhonda and her family. Of course, that didn't mean that Arnold and Rhonda's relationship was ending before it began. No, in fact, it was going to be the beginning of something brand new. Arnold and Rhonda were sure of it!

* * *

About a week or so later, Arnold was humming to himself as he was collecting his backpack.

"Hey, Arnold!" He heard his best friend Gerald calling as he turned to see him come up.

"Oh, hey Gerald." Arnold gave a smile.

"Guess what, man! I managed to get us tickets for the next baseball game!" Gerald smiled.

"Hey, that sounds like fun." Arnold looked at him, getting interested a bit.

"Yeah! Tonight is going to be a good night, for sure!" Gerald said, clearly excited.

Arnold blinked as he yelped. "Oh... it's tonight?"

"Yep, it's going to be the biggest game of the night for sure!" Gerald smiled.

"Oh. Well... sorry, Gerald, I can't go." Arnold sighed. "I already made a commitment to something else already."

"What? Really? Aw, man!" Gerald groaned, then smiled. "Oh well, maybe next time."

"Yeah, I promise I'll come see you when I can." Arnold said, putting his books in his bag. "I just made a promise I'd help Rhonda with some schoolwork..."

Gerald frowned as he raised an eyebrow. "You have been going to see Rhonda about schoolwork every day this week, not counting weekends! Call me wise, but you can't fool me, Arnold!"

Arnold's eyes widened as he blushed a bit. That caught Gerald by surprise. "Wait... you're blushing? You have a crush on Rhonda, man?"

"Er... you might say that I like her... like her." Arnold said, wanting to hide the fact that they got together because of what happened between them that night.

"No way, man! Seriously? When?" Gerald said.

"All I can tell you is that one day last week, when Rhonda went poor, we talked to each other for a bit, we found out we liked similar things, and we decided to go out with each other." Arnold explained.

"Nuh-uh. You're leaving out a lot of details, man. I can tell." Gerald smirked.

"Well... yes, but I prefer to leave that out for another time. I'll tell you when I'm ready, just know that Rhonda and I became a couple. Just don't tell anyone else, Rhonda and I want to tell everyone we know when the time is right."

"Whatever you say, man..." Gerald said as he got up. "Well, I better get going."

"See you later, Gerald." Arnold said as he collected the last of his books before shutting his locker.

"I couldn't help but overhear you and Gerald."

Arnold yelped as he turned to see Rhonda standing next to him. Arnold blushed furiously as he said, "Y-you see, I..."

Rhonda giggled, kissing Arnold on the cheek. "Oh, Arnold, it's all right to tell your friends that me and you are an item now. I'm not going to hold anything against it."

"Yeah, but trying to explain you and I are a couple without explaining the full story is just so... so complicated." Arnold sighed. "If anybody else found out just HOW we became a couple, they're going to flip their lids..."

Rhonda looked over at Arnold, who could tell that he was in a panicked state. "Arnold, I love you, but you have a lot of tells on your face."

"Can you tell?" Arnold said, uncomfortable.

Rhonda giggled, kissing his cheek again, calming him down. "Tell you what, come over to my place, we'll do schoolwork, and I could give you a little treat..."

"A treat?" Arnold looked up in curiosity.

"Well..." Rhonda gave a smirk towards him. "I could reacquaint you with a couple of old friends..."

Arnold's mind went into overdrive as he gave a smile. "I guess we should get going to your place."

"You're a good boy, Arnold, a really, REALLY good boy." Rhonda giggled as she and Arnold held hands as they started to go off.

A little unknown to them, peeking out from behind school corridors, Helga was looking out. She hadn't heard any of the conversation between the two, but she knew something was going on between Arnold and Rhonda.

"What is going on with those two lately?" Helga asked to no one in particular. "Ever since Rhonda came back to the rich lifestyle, Arnold's been seeing her more and more... I'm sure it's probably nothing, but the more I see these two leave together, the more I should be concerned about what's going on..."

Helga sighed. "For some weird reason, I feel... feel like I've just been casted out..."

* * *

A little later, over at Rhonda's place, her and Arnold were up in the room as Arnold got out his books as Rhonda sighed, lying on her bed. "Oh, how I missed this wonderful bed..."

"You say that every day when I come to your place, Rhonda." Arnold said as Rhonda patted on a place next to her.

Arnold blushed, but sat next to her on the bed as she gave him a kiss. Rhonda gave a giggle as Arnold said, "You told me you wanted to reacquaint me with some old friends..."

"But of course. They really missed you, Arnold..." Rhonda said, lifting her shirt up to reveal her chest, and by extent, her breasts were revealed to him.

Arnold went into overdrive as he gave a smile. "I can see they wanted to be touched again... can I give them another kiss?"

Rhonda giggled as her shirt was taken off as she laid down, Arnold crawling up to her. "But of course..."

Arnold gave a smile as he grabbed her right breast, gently massaging it as he started putting his mouth over the left breast, gently sucking on it, but being careful. Rhonda gave a sexy moan as Arnold smiled, sucking on her breasts. It had felt like a nice sensation that he had wanted... and it didn't feel so bad. He soon switched to the other breast, sucking on it as Rhonda moaned happily. As soon as that was done, Arnold let go of the breast with his mouth as Rhonda gave a giggle.

"I think my girls are satisfied." Rhonda giggled... then yelped and blushed as she felt his bulge poking her. "Oh! It looks like Arnold Jr. wants to play!"

"Arnold... Junior?" Arnold said in confusion as Rhonda unzipped the zipper and reached in his pants.

"The name I give to your dick. I thought of it myself." Rhonda giggled as she rubbed closely on his erection.

"Ah..." Arnold groaned as Rhonda started to put her mouth in Arnold's package as she sucked on it, happily.

Arnold moaned happily... before he yelped as he said, "Rhonda, I don't think we should be doing something this rash!"

That snapped Rhonda out of it as she sighed. "Sorry, you're right. After our first time... we... er..."

Arnold felt a little bad, but he stood firm. "I'm sure Arnold Jr and I appreciate the gesture, but I think we should fully wait. After all, your parents may not have found out about our first time, but they could know about this time or any other time! Will there be consequences about what we do?"

Rhonda paused. "I suppose you're right. If Daddy found out we did this, he would already set our wedding date as soon as we both turn thirteen."

"Why thirteen?" Arnold paused. "It sounds like an odd number to be at..."

"I don't know either, but I heard that shotgun weddings are possible when people are at a young age." Rhonda said. "They don't normally happen... but they happen..."

Arnold sighed. "Rhonda, I think for now, why don't we take it nice and slow. Both of us are still thinking about each other's bodies, and while we would want to explore, we should probably wait until a more opportune time..."

"I suppose that's fair..." Rhonda sighed. "Although I still want to be acquainted with Arnold Jr, just to kiss him a little..."

Arnold gave a smile. "Sure, of course! As long as you give me a chance to say hello to Katie and Bella when we feel like we need each other, we'll be fine."

"Katie and Bella?" Rhonda asked.

"What I'm going to name your beautiful, lovely girls." Arnold smiled, holding her tight.

Rhonda giggled as she gave a smile. "You're a real charmer, Arnold..."

Arnold smiled as he kissed Rhonda on the cheek. "I know... anyway, let's just focus on schoolwork, shall we?"

* * *

A little unknown to the two of them, Rhonda's parents were listening at the door as they gave slight giggles.

"Looks like they want to at least keep as good of their chastity in check." Brooke smiled.

"Indeed... I remember when you and I gave our certain parts good names..." Buckley gave a smile, holding his wife.

"Oh, you charmer..." Brooke giggled as Buckley started carrying his wife in the bedroom. "So, do we really have to wait until they're thirteen?"

"We'll have to, but... give it a couple of years. Soon, they'll have to feel the need to explore the body. It's just how puberty works..." Buckley gave a chuckle.

"I love it when you talk like that..." Brooke smiled as the two kissed each other.

So, as Brooke and Buckley Lloyd were making out in their own bedroom, Arnold and Rhonda were busy doing schoolwork... though both of them still thinking about the other...

* * *

Another chapter is done, and just like that, gets bumped to a rated M! More is coming soon! Read and review!


	3. Helga The Spy

New chapter on the way!

* * *

Over the past couple of weeks, Helga was slowly starting to see a change in Arnold... a change she particularily didn't like. Oh, Arnold was still feeling like the helping person, and gives someone advice on a whim, no doubt...

But whenever he went near Rhonda, both of them were blushing around each other, and this was something she wasn't at all comfortable with.

"Something happened between those two..." Helga thought to herself as she glared at the two sitting with each other at lunch as Rhonda seemed to be whispering something in his ear, which caused him to blush. "...and I don't think I like it."

It was then and there that Helga knew what she had to do. It went against her better judgement, but she knew she had to follow Arnold... and talk with him somehow.

She nodded to herself. She was going to have to do it after school, no other time is better. And besides, her parents weren't going to be home most of the night anyway, since Miriam was away at community service and Bob had an all nighter to pull at his beeper sales.

She nodded, knowing what to do.

* * *

"Are you sure you can't come over tonight?" Rhonda asked, looking at her new boyfriend, eyes widening in cuteness so that Arnold couldn't resist.

"Rhonda, please, you know I can't resist how cute you are when you plead!" Arnold said, almost giving in.

Rhonda sighed as she smiled. "You know what? Maybe it would be better if we had some time away from each other for a while anyway. My parents are taking me to a party this weekend and I just need to find the right suit..."

"Hey, you in any suit... I'm sure you'd be marvelous." Arnold smiled as Rhonda giggled.

"Well, I better get home. Here's my stop." Rhonda said as the bus stopped near her house as Rhonda got up. "See you later, Arnold."

Arnold gave a smile as he watched her leave the bus. He gave a lovesick sigh as the bus went on his way.

As he kept sitting down, he decided to get started on his homework as he started to pull out his math homework. He was done with at least two problems when he had the feeling that he was being watched. He turned as he saw Helga looking at him.

Helga, realizing that Arnold had noticed, was looking the other way.

Arnold raised an eyebrow, but turned back as he went back towards his homework... when he had the feeling of being watched again. He turned immediately as he saw Helga, once again, looking at him, and her looking the other way when he turned. Arnold frowned as he shook his head when the bus came by and stopped near his area. He put his books back in his bag and got out as he took a deep breath... then, he noticed a shadow looming near him. He made out the shadow's appearance and sighed, knowing it was Helga.

"What do you want, Helga?"

Helga stopped in surprise, then frowned. "How do you know I want something from you, Football Head."

"You've been staring at me and now you're following me. I'm assuming you want something." Arnold sighed as he turned to Helga. "So... what is it?"

Helga took a deep breath. "I was just wondering... how is everything going?"

"Is that it?" Arnold asked as he and Helga walked together. "Because I'm doing fine."

"Huh-uh. I see." Helga nodded. "So, everything just hunky-dory to you, huh? I've noticed you've been hanging out with Rhonda a lot more recently as of late."

"So what if I have?" Arnold frowned, and then thought to himself, _"Why is it any of her business?"_

"I'm just curious, that's all. What's wrong with being curious?" Helga frowned.

"Nothing is wrong... it's just... well, me and Rhonda are just hanging out due to something important." Arnold frowned.

"Uh-huh. Look, Arnoldo, don't think I'm stupid. I've seen you and Rhonda together, EVERYBODY has. We already made guesses that you two are going out together." Helga frowned.

"Is it that obvious?" Arnold raised an eyebrow.

Helga's eyes widened in shock, hoping that Arnold wasn't serious, but then she shook her head and kept her demeanor. "Look, Arnold, I know something happened between you and Rhonda before you two got together..."

Helga then noticed Arnold tensing up a bit, which Helga noted. She then finished, "...but I don't know what. Look, Arnoldo, we're friends for the most part, you can tell me anything. I won't hold it against you."

Arnold gave a frown as he stammered at first. "N-nothing happened between us, Helga!"

Arnold then noticed his boarding house coming into view, sighing in relief. "Okay, I have to cut this short. I'm home now, so I have to go."

"All right, fair enough." Helga nodded as she watched Arnold leave. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow for baseball practice."

Arnold looked back. "That's tomorrow?"

"Yes, everyone is coming over. I expect you to be there." Helga frowned as she gave a monstrous glare.

"All right, all right. See you later, Helga." Arnold said as he entered inside.

Helga started to pass the boarding house... then ran to the alley and ducked as she looked up at the fire escape, leading up to the roof. She frowned as she thought, _"I am not letting this go! Something happened between these two, and I'm going to find out what!"_

Helga was starting to get filled with determination as she started to climb up the ladder of the fire escape.

* * *

Another chapter is done, and more is on the way! Will Helga find out about Arnold and Rhonda and what they did? Find out next chapter! Read and review!


	4. Arnold Thinks of Rhonda

WARNING IN THIS CHAPTER: Slight masturbation comes into play! Well, here's your chapter!

* * *

As soon as Helga got to the rooftop, she started to peek in Arnold's room, being careful as she watched Arnold walking in the bedroom. Helga sighed as she kept an eye on Arnold lovingly. Oh, the poems she could easily write about him right now...

It was then Helga noticed Arnold selecting a book from his journal as Helga kept an eye on him, curiously. She wondered what that book was. When she watched him get a pencil from the desk, it suddenly clicked with her. The book he picked out must be a personal journal he kept.

"And whatever he keeps in that journal must have detailed somewhere about what happened between Arnold and Rhonda before they got together!" Helga smirked, snapping her fingers. She gave a smirk, lowering herself down, keeping a sharp eye.

* * *

Arnold hummed as he sat on his bed, opening his journal up as he flipped over the pages a bit... but not before stopping on one of the pages as he took a look at it. He sighed as he shook his head. Who knew that a night of passion would turn into a relationship for him and Rhonda? He decided to get to an empty page as he started writing.

 _'Dear Journal..._

 _Well, it's been almost three weeks since I started up my relationship with Rhonda. After everything I went through, I never realized just how gorgeous and beautiful she really is... I love how she moans so cutely... and the way she speaks, it reminds me of the very first night I spent with her. I'm hoping that one day, I'll have that moment again... but I'm getting a little nervous around Rhonda's parents. They look like they approve of me and Rhonda, and are happy for me, but I can't help but notice a shotgun hanging in the living room every time I enter to talk with Rhonda's parents. It's particularly odd since I never knew that Rhonda's parents liked hunting. I asked what the shotgun was for, but Rhonda's dad always says, "Just something for the future... if you know what I mean..." I still don't understand the meaning. Oh well, maybe I'll try to figure it out someday. Right now, I'm happy being Rhonda's boyfriend... oh, Rhonda... how I want to give Katie and Bella more kissing again... and how much I want to... to...'_

"Oh no..." Arnold groaned as he noticed that he was starting to get hard again, just thinking about Rhonda.

* * *

Helga, watching from up above, watched in curiosity as Arnold wrote the journal, and she noticed that Arnold would often have a bit of a glazed look to him. It was then she noticed a bulge coming from Arnold's shorts as she blushed. _"Wait, what is he doing?"_

Helga yelped as Arnold seemed to be reaching down for his jeans. Helga yelped as she turned away. She didn't want to look... but she had saw him naked before... so why would this time be any different?

She turned around... and almost blushed instantly as she saw Arnold releasing his erect "stick" out of his pants and briefs. She instantly blushed at the size of the large stick as Arnold wrapped his hand around it and started to stroke it slowly.

Helga suddenly started becoming a little interested in what Arnold was doing, as this was the first time she had ever seen Arnold thinking... dirty thoughts. What dirty thoughts he was thinking of, she probably didn't know. She just hoped he wasn't thinking of Lila... but knowing Arnold's past interests, it probably was Lila...

It was then Helga was starting to feel a wet spot near her bottom. She looked down to see she was getting wet down in her area.

 _"Oh man!"_

Helga blushed in embarrassment, wondering why on Earth she would get wet, just from watching Arnold stroking his erect "stick". She felt a little embarrassed even getting wet... in hopes of getting rid of it, she started to put two fingers down near her bottom area, in hopes to get rid of the wet area... but as she did so... she started thinking about Arnold as she kept stroking her girlhood with her hand.

* * *

Arnold groaned as he kept rubbing Arnold Jr with his hand, imagining that it was Rhonda's mouth touching Arnold Jr. He sighed as he kept thinking about that night, wondering what future nights with her could be like. He smiled as he kept stroking Arnold Jr faster and harder.

* * *

Helga was moaning to herself, touching her hole, clearly liking this new sensation. She had never felt this sensation before... well, she had felt her girlhood tremble, but she never had the chance to touch it herself. It was almost like pure bliss...

* * *

Arnold grunted, still playing around with Arnold Jr as he was now imagining moving inside of Rhonda's body, having her moan his name in pure ecstasy. He smiled as he gave a half-lidded smile, he felt almost ready to explode.

* * *

Helga felt ready to close up with the climax as she screamed.

* * *

Fortunately, Arnold's scream was a little louder, but he felt satisfied. Arnold sighed as he knew he would have to clean himself up. Quickly putting on his pants and zipping them up, he went straight to the bathroom to get some toilet paper.

At the same time, Helga sighed as she felt a little good, touching herself there... before realizing that she now had wet panties.

 _"UGH!"_

Helga mentally groaned to herself as she looked in the door window to see Arnold had disappeared. She really wished she could go in there now to grab that journal... but she knew it was too risky right now. No, she'd have to continue her investigation a little later.

Right now, she needed to get home... and change into new panties.

* * *

Arnold sighed as he went back to his room, feeling a little better after wiping himself down. As soon as he sat down, he heard the phone in his room ringing as he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Arnold..." A familiar flirtatious voice was heard.

Arnold gave a smile. "Rhonda! What's up?"

"Well... I was wondering if you're free tomorrow morning for a little meet-up in the park." Rhonda smiled. "Bring yourself, if you know what I mean?"

"Only if you bring yours." Arnold smirked.

Rhonda could do nothing but give a slight giggle. "I love it when you talk to me this way... so, does this mean you're available?"

"Of course. I wouldn't want to make you late for the world!" Arnold smiled.

"Great! Well, I have to go, I still have a party to prepare for. I'm not going until Sunday, but I need to see you Saturday..." Rhonda said.

"Hey, I'll meet you over there." Arnold smiled as he blew three kisses on the phone. "One for you, and the other two for Katie and Bella."

Rhonda giggled as she gave two kissing noises back on the phone. "Well, one kiss for you and another for Arnold Jr." Rhonda paused as she made another kissing noise to the phone. "What the heck, another kiss to Arnold Jr. for good measure."

"Love you too, sweetheart." Arnold smiled. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye, sweetie." Rhonda smiled as Arnold hung up the phone.

Arnold gave a happy sigh as he laid down towards his bed. Already, he couldn't wait for his date with Rhonda!

* * *

Well, the end of this chapter is done, so read and review!


	5. Mother and Daughter Talk

Here comes a new chapter of this little story sequel! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Rhonda gave a sigh as she was laying down in bed later that night. For some reason, she just couldn't sleep. Every time she tried to sleep, the thought of a naked Arnold popped into her mind. Not that there was anything wrong with that image, but she just kept blushing every time the thought of Arnold, standing before her like a god, with Arnold Jr. standing proud in front of her, was just a sight to behold.

"Wow..." Rhonda sighed as she gave a whistle... she looked down and sighed.

It was then she heard footsteps. "Rhonda, sweetheart, are you still awake?"

Rhonda looked towards the door as it opened, Brooke Lloyd coming in and smiled. "Ah, good. You haven't fallen asleep yet."

"I'm trying to, but I just... just can't." Rhonda said as she tried to close her eyes, then opened them, gasping and blushing.

"Rhonda, you clever girl, it's all right to have a little wet dream..." Brooke smiled, patting her hair as Rhonda yelped.

"M-MOTHER! I would nev-" Rhonda started.

"Honey, you're almost like me when I was young... always fantasizing about boys at this age..." Brooke smiled. "I take it you're fantasizing about your new boyfriend, Arnold?"

"Uh..." Rhonda started blushing a bit before Brooke gave a giggle.

"I thought you were..." Brooke smiled. "You know, Rhonda, I think you made a good choice in your pick of boys to be your first..."

"Wait, what?" Rhonda said in shock, looking up.

Brooke gave a giggle. "Oh, sweetheart, you think I don't know what you did that night back in the boarding house? In the back of my mind, the minute you asked to sleep over at Arnold's room, and you saying that Arnold would be... 'okay'... with it, I knew you were going man hunting."

"I-I..." Rhonda started to stammer as Brooke gave a pat to her head. "Y-you're not angry that I had sex?"

"...sweetheart, even though we knew you would have your first, we wish you'd have waited until thirteen at the latest..." Brooke smiled. "That's how long I waited until I snagged my man."

"Wait... you... and Daddy...?" Rhonda said in surprise.

Brooke nodded. "Thirteen years old, a perfect time. I remember when your father was always so nice. He would always treat me well in passing, even if it's to say hello. Back then, I used to be like the common folk... but Buckley always had an eye for me, and I've had an eye for Buckley for quite some time... one day, he helped me with some homework I was having trouble with. In return, I gave him a kiss. It started out slow and nice, but then it turned heated and... the memories were hazy, but long story short, we sort of realized we were the perfect couple..."

"Like me and Arnold..." Rhonda paused as she looked down. "I see..."

"Yeah... we managed to keep the relationship secret for about a couple of months... that is, until your grandparents, both maternal and paternal found out about it. Seeing as how we were always be loyal to one another, they set up a secret ceremony to keep things quiet..."

"What type of ceremony?" Rhonda asked.

"...a wedding ceremony." Brooke said, giving a blush.

Rhonda gasped. "You two got married... at thirteen? Is that possible? I thought the age of consent was different here?"

"It was a settlement of court thing... but it didn't matter in the long run, because your father and I love each other, and there was simply no changing that..." Brooke explained. "We chose to continue our studies after the wedding, but we still talked as if we were in love with each other... and once high school ended, it was off to our honeymoon."

"Whoa!" Rhonda said. "So... wait... what will this mean for me and Arnold?"

"Well, if you were thirteen, we'd have a talk with Arnold's parents or guardians, and if they agree, you two would be getting married... if they don't agree... well, let's just say you'll never see Arnold again." Brooke said.

Rhonda gasped. "No! I can't just leave him!"

Brooke smiled. "Your father's reaction when he seemed determined to be with me..."

"But... we're still ten years old..." Rhonda said.

"And we're pretty disappointed that you had sex at THAT young age, young lady... but at the same time, we're happy you found somebody you want to spend your life with..." Brooke smiled. "And considering how close Arnold is to you... I think it's going to be quite a long time... anyway, I'm sure you two will get to know each other in plenty of time... if you're still together at thirteen, we'll talk about that wedding..."

"Wh-wha?" Rhonda said in surprise as Brooke kissed her on the forehead.

"A little food for thought. Good night, sweetheart." Brooke said as she left the room.

Rhonda just sat in bed as she gave a thought. _"Arnold and I... getting married? Is this where I'll be destined in the future?"_

Rhonda laid her head down as she started to think, closing her eyes. _"Do I want that?"_

Rhonda gave a smile to herself as she sighed, dreaming of Arnold as her husband. _"Mmmm... maybe I do..."_

* * *

The next morning, outside the Boarding House, Arnold was already up and going as he was walking out and heading towards the park. He smiled to himself as he felt content. He had another good night of sleep, this time, dreaming about swimming with Rhonda in a private pool. He was blushing at the sight, wondering what Rhonda would look like in a bikini.

 _"Maybe I should ask her if she could go for a swim with me..."_ Arnold gave a goofy smile. _"Wouldn't that be a romantic thing for my Rhonda?"_

Getting himself together, he started to head to the park, ready to meet up with his girlfriend.

* * *

And we'll end this part here! Read and review, and tell me what you guys think of this chapter!


	6. Helga Finds Out The Truth

Thank you for joining back with me on this story! Just a quick heads-up, while I will spend some of these chapters with them as kids, eventually, I'm going to age them up a bit, but I'm probably going to guess you already knew about that. Well, go ahead and read!

* * *

Rhonda smiled as she put on her favorite red sweater, which didn't look too different from her other ones, but she always designated all her shirts by a different shade of red every time. She paused as she looked herself over in the mirror. She particularly noted her hairstyle.

 _"Nice hair... but if I want to impress my Arnold... I think I may want to change up the way I style it..."_ Rhonda paused as she looked around, lifting up the back of her hair and putting it back as she put in a small clip. _"I wonder how attractive I'll be with a ponytail..."_

Rhonda examined herself again as she giggled, swaying her head back and forth. "Perfect..."

Rhonda gave a happy sigh as she looked over herself and her newly painted nails. From the look of things, she seemed to be ready for another date with Arnold. She sighed as she happily started to skip out of her room, sighing out of love. As she was downstairs, Buckley looked up.

"Going out with your boyfriend, sweetheart?" Buckley asked as Rhonda gave a nod. "Hey, when you get him, maybe you two can swing on by again. I'd actually like to talk with Arnold myself. It's more of a... 'daddy just wants to talk to boyfriend' kind of way... you understand, don't you?"

Rhonda groaned. "Dad, you are not scaring him off!"

"Relax, I won't. I'm going to make sure of that." Buckley gave a smile towards his daughter before he leaned down.

Rhonda sighed. "All right, but Arnold's a good person. He always has been, he always will be!"

"Oh, I know he is. Give your daddy a kiss, sweetheart!" Buckley smiled.

Rhonda smiled as she kissed her father on the cheek and turned around. "Bye, daddy!"

Buckley gave a smile as he watched his daughter leave. Brooke then walked in the room as she gave a smirk. "Our little girl getting her man?"

"In her own way, yes." Buckley smiled as Brooke sat on his lap.

Brooke then gave Buckley a lick on the neck as Buckley gave a groan of pleasure. "So, my Buckley... did you have any plans this morning?"

"...aside from a phone call at eleven-thirty with my staff?" Buckley asked as Brooke planted a kiss on his ear. "Nope. I take it from your... enticing motivations, you want to keep me busy?"

"If you find the time to..." Brooke started before Buckley grabbed Brooke's cheeks and pulled her face towards his as their lips both collided.

"...Then let's get busy..." Buckley whispered in her ear as Brooke gave a giggle.

* * *

Arnold kept walking along as he was lost in his daydreams, still thinking about Rhonda. He sighed happily as he continued walking, thinking about the many different angles of his girlfriend. It was a bit of a shame they were secretly dating each other, but he and Rhonda decided it was pretty worth it.

Arnold closed his eyes happily as he started skipping to himself... when all of a sudden, he bumped into someone, causing him to snap into reality.

Arnold opened his eyes to reveal that he had bumped straight into Helga as he yelped. "Helga!"

"Arnold..." Helga said as she gave a sigh... before shaking her head and putting on her mean demeanor. "Every time! Do you have to bump into me..."

"Sorry, Helga. That one was my fault..." Arnold said as he got himself up.

"Actually, since I found you, I want to talk to you about last night..." Helga started.

"Sorry, Helga, I don't have time to chat. I need to go!" Arnold said as he got himself up and started to run off.

Helga's eyes bulged in surprise as she just realized that Arnold had just pushed her aside. HER! Helga G. Pataki! This couldn't be right. Normally Arnold sticks around and listens to her... unless she orders him to get lost... and this time, she didn't order him to do that. Helga frowned. _"Who does HE think he is that he can just toss me aside?! And where is he going to in such a hurry?"_

With a frown planted on her face, she decided to follow a safe distance from Arnold, wondering just what that football head is up to...

* * *

Pretty soon, Helga had hidden behind a tree as she caught up with Arnold, who was waiting near a bench in the park. It was then Helga noticed for the first time Arnold's face... he looked like he was in pure bliss, just thinking about someone... she usually saw him lovesick before, but never like this...

It was then Helga realized what was going on... and groaned. _"Oh, I knew it. Arnold fell for another girl who is not me. The question is who is this girl and how bad do I have to separate that person from him..."_

It was then Helga noticed that Arnold lifted up his little red shirt thing to reveal the zipper of his pants as she noticed... she yelped as she noticed his bulge, which looked like it would burst through the zipper of his jeans... it was then Helga started to feel wet near her underside again.

"Oh no, not again..." Helga said in worry as she tried to move her hand towards the area to get rid of the problem she had...

Nearby, Arnold was sitting near the bench, waiting and waiting until...

"Oh, Arnold dear..."

Arnold brightened up as he turned to see his beautiful girlfriend with a ponytail attached. "Rhonda, what a surprise..."

 _"Rhonda?"_ Helga said to herself as she turned back, her wet spot being forgotten. She watched as Rhonda was swaying her hips towards Arnold.

"Oh, how I missed you, my charming prince..." Rhonda said, sitting on Arnold's lap and holding him in his arms.

Arnold then returned the hug as he cuddled next to her. "I'm glad to see you too, my beautiful princess... is that a new hairstyle?"

"You like it?" Rhonda smiled as she swung her ponytail a bit. "I figured a new look would get you to notice little ol' me..."

"Trust me, either way you change, you are always going to be beautiful..." Arnold said as he put his hands to her face... and began to kiss her as Rhonda returned the kiss back.

Helga's eyes widened in shock as her wet spot was starting to drip down from her panties. She was actually seeing it in front of her eyes, but she didn't believe it. _"My Arnold... kissing another? How? Why? And... why do I feel aroused just looking at it!"_

* * *

Okay, not a good place to end this, but... don't worry, this is just the beginning of this... I suppose you're going to realize what happens next, but if you don't, I'm going to leave you guys to guess... what I have planned... will probably be something... a little bit dark, yet mature for this story. Read and review!


	7. Helga Spies on The New Couple

All right, here's the next chapter of this fic! Read and review!

* * *

Helga was watching this display of affection between Arnold and Rhonda, horrified and still wet underneath her as she was watching. Helga then noted Rhonda's hand moving towards Arnold's zipper of the pants as her eyes were twitching. Helga had a mind to just come right out and break Rhonda's arm... but she was just looking at the kissing couple, frozen on the spot.

And her problem was still being left unattended.

Arnold, taking notice, took Rhonda's hand and put it back towards his back as he let go of the kiss. "No, no, no, Rhonda."

Helga, hearing this, gave a sigh of relief. She knew what was going to come next.

"I know you want to play with Arnold Jr., but we can't do it in public..."

Helga stared with wide eyes in horror. This was not what she wanted to hear. And what the heck was 'Arnold Jr.'? They surely weren't talking about...

"Oh, but he wants to play!" Rhonda complained, pointing to the bulge in Arnold's pants.

Helga's eyes shrank. She was... now she wanted to know why these two were okay discussing their private parts...

"Rhonda, I'm sorry, but we made a deal..." Arnold said. "You know after our first time having sex that..."

"I know, I know, we shouldn't make rash decisions..." Rhonda sighed.

Helga's mind, upon hearing that vital piece of information, got blown into chunks. _"They had sex? At age nine? Not only is that wrong, it's... it's... oh my gosh, my loved one's virginity has been... I was saving myself for... no, no! I'm dreaming, that's what I'm doing, I'm dreaming!"_

Helga decided to pinch herself, hoping to wake up in bed... but nothing of the sort happened as Helga just stared in shock.

"...but still, I just wish that..." Rhonda looked down.

"Hey..." Arnold smiled as he lifted Rhonda's head towards him and kissed her lips. "You're my girlfriend, Rhonda. I know you want to play around with Arnold Jr, as I am wanting to play with lovely Katie and Bella, but we can't just be fooling around. If someone saw us like this, don't you think your parents will know about this immediately."

"Probably. They already know we did it our first time..." Rhonda sighed.

Helga stared wide-eyed as she kept watching.

Arnold looked at Rhonda in shock. "Wait, they know!"

"It's okay, sweetheart. They kinda guessed from when we came out of the room AFTER we became boyfriend and girlfriend. Call it parents' intuition." Rhonda giggled. "They just said they wish I waited until I became a teen, but... whatever works."

Arnold sighed in relief. "Well, as long as they don't hold it against me..."

"By the way, I want to take you back to the mansion..." Rhonda said as she kissed Arnold's lips again. "My daddy said he wants to see you... father talk, you understand..."

Arnold appeared a little nervous, but nodded. Rhonda giggled as she gave a kiss on Arnold's lips. "It's all right, I'm sure he'll go easy on you."

"Easy for you to say..." Arnold said. "I am completely terrified of your father. Everytime ever since I came to your house, he... well, every time we make eye contact, he always just gives a nod to me... and walks over to a shotgun he mounted on the wall, as if he had just pulled it out, and admires it. And..." Arnold's eyes widened. "Oh, now I get it. Rhonda, he's getting us married via shotgun wedding."

Helga's mouth dropped in horror. She did NOT hear what she just heard. Rhonda paused as she said, "Well, mother did tell me that she and dad did have a shotgun wedding after their parents found out..."

"Oh, I knew it..." Arnold groaned.

"Is there anything wrong with us getting married, I mean, aside from the fact we're too young?" Rhonda asked.

 _"Please say yes, please say yes..."_ Helga was praying.

"Well, no, of course not. I wouldn't mind being your loving husband." Arnold smiled, holding Rhonda's hand. "It's just... well... I'm not sure the first thing to do when married."

Helga's shoulders started to slump as she watched. Rhonda looked at Arnold as she patted his golden hair. "It's okay, Arnold. Remember what I said when we first had our little 'get-together'. It'll be a learning experience for the both of us."

Arnold paused. "I suppose you're right..."

"Anyway, I'm sure we won't get married yet... I'm sure they're waiting for the right moment though..." Rhonda giggled as she put a hand behind his head and started rubbing it.

Arnold gave a sigh of content when he felt Rhonda rubbing his head... before taking a deep breath. "Okay... I think I'm ready to talk with your dad..."

"I'm sure he'll love to see you." Rhonda said as she kissed him. "Come along, my awesome boyfriend."

"Of course, my sweet girlfriend." Arnold said as he kissed her back and both of them walked off, hand-in-hand.

Still in the bushes, looking hurt and heartbroken, was Helga, whose panties by now had become wet. She just couldn't believe what she had just heard. Not only had Rhonda stole her true love away from her, but poor Arnold seemed to be corrupted by Rhonda's ways! What had happened to him...

Something inside Helga had finally snapped as her hands curled into fists. Her face scrunched up into an angry expression as she knew one thing was pretty clear. _"If I can't have Arnold... then NO ONE will..."_

She stood up and started to run off, deciding to make plans.

* * *

Over at the Lloyd mansion, Arnold seemed to be a bit nervous as he clung on to Rhonda's hand. "Rhonda, I... I don't know if I'm ready..."

"It's okay, Arnold. It's just my dad. I'm sure he'll like you." Rhonda said as she knocked on the door. She then let herself in as she looked around. "Daddy, I'm home and I brought my boyfriend!"

"Your Arnold is here, huh?" Buckley gave a smile as he came over. "Well, Arnold, if you don't mind separating from my daughter for a while... I want to talk to you... alone."

Arnold gave a gulp, but nodded. "S-sure, sir."

With that, Arnold started to follow Buckley Lloyd upstairs. Arnold seemed to be worried, wondering what's going to come next.

* * *

All right, this chapter is done... and don't worry about Helga, I know the implications, but she will get better later on. She's just in a state of denial and jealousy. All right, read and review!


	8. Father and Boyfriend Talk

Now, for the next chapter! Go ahead and begin to read!

* * *

Arnold sat down nervously as he twiddled his thumbs as he was looking up at Buckley. Buckley coughed as he said, "Now, Arnold, I understand we have a lot to talk about..."

Arnold nodded guiltily.

"Tell me honestly... between you and my daughter... when exactly did you become boyfriend and girlfriend?" Buckley said.

Arnold knew he couldn't lie... it just wasn't in his character to do it. "We became boyfriend and girlfriend... on the morning when Rhonda visited me in my room... back when you three were..."

"Thank you, that's all I need. Now, I guess the next question was... before you and my daughter became that way... were you two... being intimate before?" Buckley gave a question.

Arnold started to sweat as he tugged under his collar. He knew this question was going to be brought up. Buckley gave an assuring grin, though Arnold didn't feel comfortable. "You don't have to worry if you did... but you must understand something, and I can't tell you unless you give me..."

"The truth?" Arnold said in worry.

"Don't interrupt when I'm talking, it's one of the biggest rules around this house." Buckley said. "But yes, the truth would be nice."

Arnold gulped as he knew there was no way out. "I know you're going to be mad at me sir, and I probably wouldn't be even surprised if you banned me from your house or even filed a restraining order against me, but... here's the story. It started about a couple of nights after I gave Rhonda one of my usual advice tips. You've noticed, sir, how she's trying to adjust to the poor lifestyle."

"Indeed, I have." Buckley Lloyd laughed. "I'm sure all of us Lloyds were a little depressed, but I suppose that somehow, in someway, we all found a way around our new old lifestyle. My little girl is even taking an interest in sewing her own things, which is saving us good money."

Arnold nodded and smiled. "And I'm glad she did it, sir... but then one night, the night before we came to you and Mrs. Lloyd, telling you about... us being an item... well, I came into my room last night about to get to bed..."

"Uh-huh." Buckley said, putting his thumbs together.

Arnold looked at Buckley's thumbs nervously. "And then... Rhonda was in my room... wearing a purple nightgown that looked see-through. Rhonda said that it was her mother's and she took it from the repo-man's truck."

Buckley paused as he started to think. _"Clever girl..."_

"She jumped me and kissed me on the lips." Arnold said, closing his eyes as if prepared for a yelling.

Buckley looked at the boy as Arnold opened his eyes. "Continue."

"She explained to me that... well, the reason she was doing this was to thank me for everything I told her... I knew what she was intending to do and I tried to talk her out of it... but then she looked ready to cry and... well..." Arnold said. "I assured her that I never did it with a girl before."

Buckley gave a bit of a laugh, though whether it was sarcastic or genuine, Arnold wasn't sure. "So... you've never had a girlfriend before, huh?"

"Well... I've had crushes, but not steady girlfriends." Arnold explained. "I tried to get a couple girls a few times, but they never returned the feelings."

Buckley raised an eyebrow as Arnold yelped. "I mean, don't get me wrong. The first crush I had was on a sixth grader... but she was a little too air-headed and the more I thought about it, I thought she wasn't the one. The second crush I had was on a substitute teacher, though it was more puppy love then anything, nothing serious. The third crush I had... well, she thought I wrote something on a wall that said I liked her, which I never did do that... but the more we hung out, the more I thought that that third crush and I could work. Unfortunately, she realized I wasn't that interesting and she dumped me."

"Dumped you?" Buckley asked.

"Well... I tried my best to see if I could date her again, but about a few times, they didn't quite work out, so I just dropped it all the same." Arnold explained. "There was another girl that always came on to me... but she always hates me, so I don't know if she counts... and there was also another one that was a fake foreign exchange student, but I never saw her again."

"Hmmm..." Buckley paused. "An interesting story on your love life... but what about my daughter. What did she do after you told her you never... 'did it with a girl before', if my words are right..."

"Oh..." Arnold looked down. "Well... she kissed me again and we were both on the bed."

"Both on the bed?" Buckley raised an eyebrow.

"I think she put me straight on the bed after the first kiss Rhonda shared with me... but anyway... something in my mind told me to hold her and... I pulled her closer." Arnold explained.

"I think I've heard enough." Buckley said as Arnold yelped as he stood up. "Arnold... I want you to be honest with me... I want just one thing... and one thing in mind. Were you two both naked after that second kiss?"

Arnold shut his eyes and winced. "...Yes. Rhonda stripped me down and she took off her nightgown herself."

"So she took it off herself, huh? Interesting..." Buckley nodded. "But trouble."

Arnold yelped as he noted Buckley glaring at him. Buckley coughed. "Now here's my second question... the question I want to know... I think it is quite obvious what you two had done that night, from the way you've described it... but the one thing I want to know is... did you take my daughter's innocence?"

Arnold swallowed as his eyes stared at Buckley's stern eyes. Arnold knew he couldn't lie to the Lloyd patriarch... but he was afraid of what he'll do when the truth is discovered... so he did the only thing he knew to do. "Rhonda and I... both of our innocences were taken that night... by each other. But I tried to tell her I didn't want it, but she said she did and... well, she took my penis and..."

"I think I can piece the puzzle together, Arnold." Buckley said. "Final question... did you like the sensation?"

Arnold gave a nod. "I realize what your daughter and I did was wrong, but..."

Buckley put an assuring hand on Arnold's shoulders as Arnold looked up at the man. Buckley stared... before he gave a chuckle. "You know, Arnold, you remind me of me when I was your age."

"Hm?" Arnold said in surprise.

"Oh sure... always crushing on girls, but never getting the feelings returned. You know, Arnold, rich girl thanking poor boy and snatching him up... you know, by about a few years, that was the same story I experienced." Buckley smiled.

"It is?" Arnold said.

"Yeah... turned out my wife, when she was known as Brooke Wellington, had a bit of a crush on me after I helped her tutor on a class she was failing at. At first, she didn't think the class was important, but in the end of the day, she realized just how important the class was... and you know, she basically thanked me the same way my daughter did to you..."

"What?" Arnold said in shock.

"Only difference is that we both lost our virginity at age fifteen rather than ten." Buckley laughed. "We both became boyfriend and girlfriend, but... then her parents found out because of the hidden cameras in her room..."

"Hidden... cameras?" Arnold yelped as he looked around.

"Don't worry, Arnold, there's not one in the room... nor in our bedrooms... though you got to understand, back in a rough time period, we had a burglar watch going around... and the Wellingtons just happened to have a camera in her room." Buckley explained.

Arnold took a deep breath. "And... you knew we did it the same way you and your wife did... and you just wanted to hear the story from my perspective."

"Yes..." Buckley laughed. "See, me and Brooke figured it out from the moment you two came in the apartment room and told us because... well, that was our story too."

"Well... what happened then?" Arnold asked. "To you two, I mean?"

Buckley paused... then sighed. "Another thing to understand is that rich families didn't want a smudge in their name... see, sometimes actions lead to consequences. So, if someone was bound to do what you two did... see... well..."

Buckley was tapping his foot, wondering how to put it lightly. Arnold raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Well?"

Buckley took a deep breath. "Arnold, I'm curious. Do you like babies?"

Arnold nodded. "I don't mind them, in fact, I do like kids. Actually, I had to help someone take care of a baby once."

"I guess my next question is... do you think you would make a good father?" Buckley asked.

Arnold's eyes widened. "Wait, are you telling me that..."

"Whoa, relax son, you and Rhonda are still ten years old. What you two did, while wrong, it's still in a young age." Buckley laughed. "Lucky too. Unfortunately, me and Brooke weren't so lucky..."

Arnold's eyes widened even bigger. "You got Mrs. Lloyd..."

"Well, please understand, Arnold, it was a time when people are free to be experience anything... and teenage pregnancy, while common, would also give bad names to anyone... even rich families." Buckley explained. "Fortunately, I knew I had to pay the consequence for it, so both my family and her family agreed we marry in order to care for the child. Fortunately, Brooke wasn't pregnant at that time, BUT we still married none the less. The next time we decided to really do it was when we managed to get a little older, we were a little more experienced. But during the time when preparing for our wedding, Brooke and I learned just what it would take to be parents..."

Arnold looked in surprise. Buckley smiled. "Oh, I know what you're thinking... didn't you have maids and nannies to take care of the child? Oh, we did, and we made good use of them a couple of times, but we mostly raised our child up nice and right."

"And that child was... Rhonda, if I'm right." Arnold said. "Your beautiful daughter..."

Buckley laughed. "And it looks like Rhonda took after her mother in terms of finding the right man..."

"And you think... I'm the right man?" Arnold asked, pointing to himself.

Buckley gave a chuckle. "Don't worry, Arnold. I'm sure you'll do great..."

Arnold smiled... then gulped. "But... you say that actions lead to consequences... so..."

"You won't have to worry about it until you're thirteen BUT... well, you and my daughter DID do each other, so... I'm afraid it has to be this way..." Buckley said as he pointed to the shotgun that was now hanging in his office. "Once the both of you are thirteen, I'm intending to make sure that you and Rhonda are married."

Arnold looked down. "I understand, sir... and I'm willing to accept it..."

"It's good to see you're going to amend for your sexcapade with my daughter, but relax. Wait until you're thirteen. Rhonda's mother is having the same talk with her now, and we've already seen how you two are clearly in love, so... we'll wait until you're thirteen, but only if you promise me one thing." Buckley said.

"Yes, yes, anything." Arnold said.

"...you two can still touch lovingly... but hold off on the sex. I wouldn't want to put cameras in your boarding house or my house, would we?" Buckley laughed.

Arnold chuckled nervously. "Uh... sure. That sounds like a fair deal, sir."

"I'm glad you think so." Buckley said as he and Arnold got up. "Come on, I believe Rhonda and my wife are waiting with a few guests in my sitting room."

"Guests?" Arnold asked in confusion as he and Buckley went out.

"You'll see." Buckley smiled as he and Arnold went downstairs.

Arnold was confused at what guests would Rhonda's parents possibly have... but it wasn't until they reached the sitting room that Arnold could see who the guests were, sitting next to a smirking Brooke and a worried Rhonda.

"Grandpa? Grandma?" Arnold said in shock, seeing his grandparents turning to him, both with curious, yet unamused looks on their faces.

"Shortman... what is all this I hear about you and your new girlfriend here doing the dirty?" Arnold's grandfather frowned.

Arnold gulped. He knew he was going to be in for it.

* * *

And we are done with this chapter! Give it a read and tell me what you think!


	9. Parent and Grandparent Negotiation

And now, back to this fic starring Arnold and Rhonda as our loving couple!

* * *

Inside the Pataki household, upstairs in her room, standing in the back of a closet, Helga was literally bowing down to a shrine of Arnold (a recently, newly made shrine made out of newly chewed bubblegum... the old one was starting to reek a bit) as she looked up. "My love, my love... why have you besmirched me..."

She growled as she started to put her hands around the model of Arnold's neck. "After all the work I've done, after everything I poured my heart into... is this what I'm adjusted to..."

Helga looked down in sadness... then frowned as she clenched her fists. "No... no, it's not your fault. You didn't know it, I didn't know it, we ALL didn't know it... it was all that snobby princess's fault! She got in the way and claimed what I wanted! Well, princess, you made a huge mistake... you steal what's rightfully mine, it's only fair I humiliate you and get my love to see who you are... but how?"

Helga groaned as she rubbed her head. "Brains is no use against brawn... brawn contains people that are burly... and burly rhymes with..."

Helga's eyes shined as she gave a smirk. "...er, Curly?"

Helga then got up. "Yeah, and I like Curly. Because just one wrong word to the guy and he'll snap like an eel."

Helga gave a chuckle to herself. "Oh, Helga Pataki, you've outdone yourself again... heh heh heh..."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Arnold had just finished explaining the truth to two very neutral-looking grandparents of his as Rhonda was looking down in guilt. Brooke and Buckley were nearby, just giving slight nods.

"And... that's what happened." Arnold said, gulping. "And if you ask if I had any regret in doing what I did, honestly... no, I didn't."

"No regrets at all?" Rhonda asked, looking over to Arnold.

"None." Arnold shook his head. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier, Grandpa, Grandma. I wanted to, I really did, and I was going to tell you... someday."

Both Phil and Gertie looked at each other before they started whispering to each other. Arnold and Rhonda looked at each other as they held hands, both concerned. Buckley and Brooke could only watch as they gave smiles to each other and giggled. Arnold's grandparents looked at the two nervous kids, then at each other. They both nodded as they turned to Arnold.

"Arnold... what you told us... really surprised us... and honestly, we're both disappointed in you." Phil said.

Arnold looked down sadly. "I understand, Grandpa..."

"...because you could have at least waited for us to explain the birds and the bees to you before you went off!" Phil smirked as Gertie began to chuckle.

"Wait... you mean, you're okay with me and Rhonda's moment together!" Arnold said in shock as Rhonda's mouth dropped.

"Well... while I am honestly disappointed you had your first time at a young age, you just proven your worth, Shortman!" Phil laughed. "I don't know how you did it, but I know you did it!"

Arnold gave a sigh of relief as Rhonda held her head, dizzily. "Sorry we didn't tell you earlier, Grandpa."

"Oh, well, after the initial shock of it, I think we'll eventually get used to the idea that you and your little rich girlfriend touched each other... so tell me, how intimate was she?" Phil smirked.

"GRANDPA!" Arnold blushed furiously as Rhonda was doing the same, Brooke and Buckley laughing.

"Oh, I'm just messing with ya, Shortman! You know, I bet your dad would be proud you found someone that you like to do the hinky with!" Phil said, laughing heartily.

"Indeed!" Gertie said. "You two must come over for tea and crumpits sometime!"

"So... does this mean you actually still approve of our relationship, even after the things we did?" Rhonda asked.

"Of course we do!" Phil said as Rhonda gave a smile. "Now, listen, Arnold, listen good. Even though you and your new girl have done well for your first time, there's still a lot of things we need to talk about. Got to prepare for your future, you know!"

Arnold sighed. "Fair enough."

"I think we all agree to that." Buckley said as he and Brooke came over and sat with them. "We already told these two crazy kids they can lovingly touch, but to resist the urge of sexual activity."

"Eh, from the looks of it, they look pretty horny for each other already!" Phil said, pointing towards Arnold and Rhonda's blushing faces. "You two have fun with each other, eh? But don't get too serious, huh?"

Arnold and Rhonda just silently nodded as Arnold said, "All right... me and Rhonda are already late for baseball practice as it is... I just hope Helga's not too mad at us..."

"Go on, you crazy kids, go on!" Phil laughed as the two kids started to go off. Phil gave a smile. "Who'd have thought our little Shortman would grow up so fast...?"

"I never saw it coming at all... but to me, he'll always be Kimba..." Gertie gave a chuckle.

Buckley gave a smile as he turned to Phil and Gertie. "Let's get right to business. Mr. Shortman, Mrs. Shortman..."

"Please, call me Phil, and call my wife Gertie!" Phil smiled.

"Of course. Phil, we want to talk business, concerning our two lovebirds." Buckley said. "You must understand that this is a huge responsibility and if the matter of purity is taken from any of our kids by any of your kin, the serious talk is needed."

Phil took a deep breath as he sighed. "How much are the damages?"

Brooke and Buckley looked at each other in confusion, then both of them laughed as Brooke said, "No, no, nothing like that. You see, when me and Buckley here were young... around thirteen, me and him were actually in a similar solution your grandson and our daughter were in, and long story short, my parents and his parents agreed to form a little pact... concerning our relationship, knowing that both me and Buckley were happy together, and that we never wanted to separate."

"What are you on about?" Gertie asked.

"Well... we had a little... sexcapade at age thirteen, and when both our parents found out, they discussed about what possibilities there were to do... eventually, they all decided on one thing..." Buckley explained. "That we both marry."

Phil and Gertie shook their heads in shock as both of them said, "MARRY?"

"So, wait a minute, are you asking for our blessing that we get our grandson to marry your daughter?" Phil said, still in shock.

"I know it sounds shocking, but it won't be right away... we wait until they turn thirteen, then we can plan for the wedding." Brooke smiled.

Phil and Gertie looked at each other as Buckley sighed. "I know it's a lot to take in, but here's the thing. Any action that someone can take, even the smallest action, can lead to consequences, no matter how big. And responsibility is a big thing to understand. We need both your grandson and our daughter to learn the manner of responsibility, and we got a little over three years to teach them those responsibilities. They had sex with each other, so the least we can do is teach them that no matter what, past actions can lead to consequences."

"But the two seem to love each other already." Gertie said.

Brooke and Buckley gave a giggle as Brooke said, "Of course they do. And from the looks of things, I don't think they're going to break up anytime soon. And we don't want that to happen... so, what do you say, huh?"

Phil and Gertie looked at each other as they started to whisper once again. After a few moments of whispering, Phil turned to Rhonda's parents. "If we teach Arnold about the safeness of sex and the tools to use them, will you teach your daughter the same?"

Brooke and Buckley gave a nod as Buckley said, "And in return, we'll teach Arnold about being the head of a big family AND we can help you expand the boarding house a bit. It's the least we can do after you took us in when we were poor."

Phil and Gertie whispered again before nodding. Phil turned to Buckley and Brooke with a serious face... and then he said, "Where do we sign?"

* * *

"I can't believe that your parents are forcing you to be so chaste with me!" Rhonda rolled her eyes as she and Arnold were holding hands, walking down the street.

"I know, but I think I can hold up to it..." Arnold said as he groaned, a sudden bulge started to become apparent.

Rhonda noticed and giggled. "Maybe you can, but I think Arnold Jr thinks otherwise."

Arnold groaned. "Dang it, I'm sorry, Rhonda! I can't help but think of your beautiful, sexy body!"

Rhonda gave a giggle as she looked towards an alley as she pulled him over to the side as she said, "Let's see if we can fix that, shall we?"

"Rhonda, come on! Your dad looked serious when he said no sex!" Arnold whispered as both of them went into a dark alley, behind a dumpster.

"That just means 'lighten up on the sex'. It means we can still do it, just not where we lost our virginity." Rhonda said as she unzipped his pants and pulled down the brief covering it. "Besides..." The huge cock came out, standing proud. "Nothing in the rule books says that I can't give you a blowjob, can I?"

Arnold paused. "No... I guess there isn't..."

Rhonda smiled as she licked Arnold's cock. "I'll take care of your hard problem... just relax... and I'll let you have a turn with Katie and Bella..."

Arnold's brain went into overdrive again as he willingly obeyed her command, Rhonda slowly putting the cock in her mouth.

* * *

All the while, Curly was in the park, hanging upside down from a tree as he took a deep breath... he then sensed something as he looked around. He then noticed Helga coming over as Curly gave a smirk. "Ah, if it isn't the resident bully of the year..."

Helga then grabbed Curly and yanked him off the tree. "Curly, you and I need to have a little talk!"

* * *

And the ninth chapter is done! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Read and review!


	10. The Truth Comes Out

Time for another chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

A while later, both Arnold and Rhonda were holding hands, Rhonda giving a very satisfied smile as both of them walked together. "I have to say, Arnold, I have never tasted something as divine as Arnold Jr.'s... juice."

Arnold took a deep breath as he said, "And Katie and Bella were nice to touch and taste... but seriously, Rhonda, we can't keep doing this all the time! I mean, just because we're boyfriend and girlfriend doesn't mean we aren't irrational. We need to think before we act."

"I agree." Rhonda sighed. "But still, at least we have each other. You do have a very well built bod."

Arnold blushed as he looked towards Rhonda and leaned in toward her as he kissed her on the lips. When he pulled away, she giggled as he said, "And you have a very kissable face."

"Aww..." Rhonda giggled as she was about to pull him close for another kiss. But...

"Rhonda? Arnold?"

Rhonda and Arnold yelped as they slowly turned to see Nadine, who was holding a butterfly net to her side, just staring in shock. Rhonda yelped nervously as she said, "Nadine! Uh, hi!"

"Me and Rhonda were just on our way to... to..." Arnold started... before sighing as Rhonda looked down. "How long have you noticed us?"

"I just noticed you two holding hands and kissing each other." Nadine said before looking between the two of them. "So... get to the meat of it. Are you two dating?"

Rhonda and Arnold blushed as they turned around and whispered to each other.

"This is embarrassing! What do we do?" Arnold whispered.

"Technically, we are together... heck, I think we're being betrothed to each other, we may as well come clean with that." Rhonda whispered as Arnold yelped. "I mean that we're together, not that we're betrothed."

Arnold paused... then his eyes brightened as he gave his girlfriend a smile. He nodded as both of them turned as Rhonda said, "Yes, we are together."

A few moments of silence occurred as cars started to go by, birds started chirping, and even a small breeze was making way towards everyone's hair. But then...

"HOLY COW! That is amazing!" Nadine screamed in excitement as she started to ask a lot of questions. "How long have you two been... Rhonda, why didn't you t- does anybody else know about you t- are you two in love with each other?"

Arnold and Rhonda looked at each other upon that last question being asked as they put in some thought about it. After some thought, Arnold smiled as he turned to Nadine. "Well, Nadine, I don't know about Rhonda... but I know I'm in love with her."

Rhonda gave a giggle as she kissed his face three times. After that moment, Rhonda turned to Nadine as she said, "And as you can see... I love him too."

"Awww... that's so cute! You two do make a cute couple." Nadine giggled.

"The only reason we didn't make it public is because..." Arnold started before he and Rhonda looked at each other, both thinking about how they were going to convey their relationship without revealing that they had sex the night before Rhonda and her family got rich again. "...well, me and Rhonda have been hanging out, and I've been helping her get her life back on track, telling her that Rhonda STILL can be herself, with or without being rich to show off. Things happened in between... and well, me and Rhonda decided to officially date. We haven't gone on a lot of dates, but we've been together for quite some time now... about a month."

Rhonda nodded. "You know the tip I gave Arnold for thanks? That was a bit of a cover-up. Truth be told, me and Arnold started dating, and we were never apart since then. My parents and Arnold's grandparents are the... only people who know."

"Wow..." Nadine said. "I guess I can see why you wanted to keep it secret... I mean, with baseball practice today, it probably would be even tougher to hide your feelings."

Arnold and Rhonda's eyes widened as they yelled, "BASEBALL PRACTICE!"

"Oh no, we forgot all about that!" Arnold yelped. "Helga is going to chew our ears off if we're late!"

Nadine checked her watch. "We still have a half hour! We'll be able to make it!"

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Gerald Field, as everyone was gathered around, Helga was looking out for Arnold and Rhonda, still angry. She then turned to Curly, who looked confused and angry as she whispered, "Remember what I said!"

Curly could only give a nod as he put on his neutral face. With that, Arnold, Rhonda and Nadine arrived as Arnold panted. Helga rolled her eyes as she noticed Arnold and Rhonda weren't holding hands. "You three sure took your sweet time!"

"Sorry, Helga." Arnold frowned. "We were a little off-track."

 _"Yeah, I bet."_ Helga rolled her eyes, then turned to everyone. "All right, now, today, we're going to practice our throws and catches... and to do so, we're putting you all in separate pairs. By my choosing."

Everyone looked at each other in concerned. Whenever Helga pulled the 'my choosing' card, she was always mad about something... but what, she wasn't sure. Eventually, all teams had been selected, except for two pairs.

"Arnold, you're with me today." Helga said, dragging Arnold by the shoulder as Rhonda's eyes shrank. She slowly turned to see a waving Curly as she turned to Helga, about to open her mouth. "Do you have anything to say, princess?"

Before Rhonda could object, she looked over to Arnold, shaking his head, knowing that arguing with Helga wasn't worth her time. Rhonda sighed. "No, I don't."

"I thought you didn't. Anyway, you're with Curly, and that's the teams." Helga paused as she looked around. "Well? Get to practicing! CRIMINY!"

With that, everyone went to their own teams as Arnold and Helga and Rhonda and Curly separated from each other as Arnold and Helga started throwing. Arnold noticed that Helga had not said anything, and that was a little concerning. "Er... Helga... everything going all right?"

"Oh, everything's just going peachy, Football Head. How about you? Have you... done anything new?" Helga smirked as she threw the ball.

Arnold paused. "Hmmm... nothing new."

"Hm, really?" Helga raised an eyebrow as Arnold looked over to the side to see Curly throwing the ball out of the field as Rhonda growled, about to go over, Curly slowly following her. "You haven't er... adventured out and done anything new... maybe exciting?"

"Not that I can remember." Arnold said, looking concerned as Rhonda threw the ball over to Curly.

"Ah... so, you didn't do anything... by yourself. How about with a partner? Did you do anything with a partner... and don't answer 'baseball with me', that doesn't count." Helga frowned as Arnold watched Curly throwing his ball to the back alley. Rhonda frowned as she started to go inside, Curly following.

"I couldn't s- excuse me a second!" Arnold said as he started to run off. Helga gave a smirk as she pulled out a camera.

* * *

"Curly, stop throwing these so fast, you-" Rhonda started to pick up the ball... but yelped as Curly grabbed her. "Hey! What do you- hmmmph!"

Curly clamped Rhonda's mouth shut with his hand as he shushed her. "I think it's time for us to be together, my sweet. Helga caught you and Arnold in the act together, and I have to say... I don't approve of you going after other men."

Rhonda's eyes widened. How did Helga know about her and Arnold?

"So, I'm going to try to find the weak points that Arnold found that I never knew about... won't that be interesting?" Curly gave a snicker as he was about to put a hand around one of Rhonda's breasts.

"Curly, what the heck are you doing?"

Curly frowned as he turned to see Arnold running towards the two. Rhonda took that time to bite Curly's hand as Curly yelped, letting go of her face as Rhonda said, "Arnold, help me! Curly flipped his lid!"

Curly clamped Rhonda's mouth again as he said, "She doesn't know what she's talking about, Arnold, so why don't you just turn around and..."

"Curly... get your hands off of my girlfriend! I mean it!" Arnold growled, not realizing he let slip the word.

"Oh, what are you going to do?" Curly laughed. "Anything you do to me, Helga will easily use for blackmail. That's right, Arnold, Helga told me everything... she spotted you and Rhonda touching each other!"

Arnold's eyes widened as he turned to see Helga giving a smirk and holding a camera to her face. Curly smirked as he turned to Rhonda. "Now... where were we, sweethe-"

It was then Arnold ran over and punched Curly in the face, causing Curly to let go of Rhonda as Rhonda fell over. Helga was surprised at this little moment as she muttered, "Holy crap."

Rhonda was trembling a bit as Arnold kneeled down and pulled her close. "Are you okay, Rhonda?"

Rhonda panted as she looked over. "I'm okay now, Arnold. You're here with me..."

Arnold smiled as he pulled her close, wrapping her in a hug.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

Arnold and Rhonda yelped, realizing they were still being watched, not by Helga, but everyone who was looking over in concern as Helga turned to everyone, and especially Harold, who asked the question.

"I'll tell you what's going on! Apparently, princess here got saved by her new boyfriend, Football Head!" Helga said, bitterly.

"BOYFRIEND!?" Everyone, except Nadine, said in shock. Arnold and Rhonda yelped, realizing that the cat was out of the bag now.

"You heard me! Those two have been dating, and they intended on keeping a secret!" Helga frowned.

"Is that true, man?" Gerald asked, everyone turning to Arnold and Rhonda.

Arnold slowly gave a nod as he said, "Yes, me and Rhonda have been dating."

All the kids stared in silence as Helga gave a smirk, knowing that these two were likely going to be teased now.

The kids gave the opposite reaction as Gerald said, "I knew there was something going on between you two!"

"It should have been so obvious from the beginning!" Sid said in shock.

"Congratulations, Rhonda. He really is a keeper!" Sheena giggled.

Arnold and Rhonda looked in surprise as Arnold said, "You mean, you're all okay with us... being together?"

"Eh, we'll probably tease you a little from time to time, but we'll come to accept it." Stinky smiled.

"After all, it was only a matter of time before anybody else from this group managed to get together." Harold explained. "Although we all thought it would be Gerald and Phoebe first..."

Gerald and Phoebe blushed a bit as Arnold and Rhonda were being surrounded with questions as they both nodded, giving answers as best as they can. The only one just standing in shock was a certain Helga Pataki as she was looking in horror. She growled as Curly slowly got up.

"YOU PEOPLE CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Helga started as everyone turned to her. "Look, I know about Arnold and Rhonda's relationship, I saw it firsthand! And Arnold, I can't believe you to be a dense football head! Rhonda is just using you for her own pleasures!"

Everyone turned to Helga with a shocked gasp as Arnold frowned at Helga. Normally, he would just ignore Helga, but he felt it was time to put in his own two cents. "Helga, maybe what you saw could be accurate, but me and Rhonda are together! She's been a wonderful girlfriend! She doesn't care about who or how I look, she and I are an item! Something that isn't going to be apart anytime soon!"

Everyone gave an 'ooooh' as they watched. Helga frowned as she said to everyone, "Listen to me, I overhear-"

"Helga, stop!"

Everyone stopped as they turned to Curly, who was looking a little angry. "J-just stop! If Arnold and Rhonda are together, who am I to break that up!"

"Curly?" Arnold and Rhonda both said in shock as Curly sighed.

"I know what I did was awful, and you can file a restraining order all you want. But know this. Helga was the one who told me to do all that. I admit, I was jealous that Arnold and Rhonda got together, but after seeing the way these two compliment each other... I think it's time I moved on from seeing it." Curly said.

"Wait... HELGA told you to touch me in my places? Why?" Rhonda asked.

Helga growled as she muttered, "You say something, I swear..."

"Because Helga couldn't stand the fact that you had Arnold, Rhonda... something SHE wanted for herself." Curly explained.

"Wait... Helga wants me?" Arnold said as everyone gasped as Helga put a hand to her face. "But- but..."

"She hates him!" Rhonda said in shock.

"Apparently not." Curly said. "Only one with a little brainpower can figure out her motives. See, Helga loved Arnold since pre-school, but she had to hide her feelings because she was being made fun of."

"So... when you said you loved me that one time..." Arnold started.

Helga looked down. "I was being a bit genuine. However, you gave me the out... and, well, I guess since then, I've still been hiding my feelings and I... got jealous when you started chasing after other girls, like Lila, Ruth and now Rhonda."

Everyone stared in silence at Helga... before Lila asked, "You didn't happen to try ruining Arnold's dates when they happened, did you?"

"Maybe a few?" Helga chuckled nervously.

Everyone looked at each other as Arnold sighed, Arnold coming up to Helga. "Helga, listen to me. I think it's nice that you don't hate me."

"Thanks..." Helga uttered quietly.

"And I do appreciate you went through a lot of trouble..." Arnold started as he turned to Rhonda. "However, I want someone who's being honest with me, and..."

"And?" Helga asked.

"While I do appreciate you are honest... you couldn't even trust anybody, and... I just can't accept someone who doesn't trust anyone." Arnold sighed as he turned to Rhonda. "I trust Rhonda, and Rhonda trusts me. And we trust everyone. I'm sorry, Helga, but... I don't feel the same way."

Helga looked down, realizing the cold, hard truth. "I understand..."

"And what you and Curly did... well, it's just cold and heartbreaking." Arnold sighed as he turned to Helga. "I'm sorry, Helga, but... maybe it's time you try another person."

Helga nodded as she said, "I understand, Arnold."

With that said, Helga turned around and left, Curly looking towards Rhonda apologetically, and left. Phoebe turned to the others and said, "Maybe I better go talk with her..."

As Phoebe started to go off, Arnold turned back to Rhonda as they proceeded to answer all the others' questions about their relationship... thankfully, leaving out the sex part of their talk.

* * *

"You know, aside from that scare, it hasn't been too bad of a day." Rhonda smiled as she and Arnold walked back to her own home.

"I know!" Arnold smiled. "I'm just glad everyone took it well... I do kind of feel bad for Helga, though..."

"You feel bad for the girl who tried to get Curly to rape me?" Rhonda frowned.

"Yeah... sure, she was a little witch, but she felt a little heartbroken." Arnold said.

"Eh, I'm sure she'll get over it." Rhonda said as she turned to Arnold, kissing him. "Besides, let's not worry about the past. We have a future to look forward to."

Arnold paused as he smiled, kissing Rhonda back. "I suppose you're right..."

With that, Arnold and Rhonda went inside Rhonda's mansion as they closed the door, intending to go into Rhonda's bedroom for some kissing and cuddle time.

* * *

"Why did you do it?" Helga frowned as she looked over at Curly.

Curly looked down. "I will admit... after what I almost did to Rhonda... I don't think I'll ever want to be near her place again if I did do it. I didn't want to live the rest of my life in guilt. I suppose you couldn't, either, if you raped Arnold."

Helga paused as she looked down. "Yeah... maybe I did take it too far."

"And besides, once one's virginity is taken, that means they're off the market." Curly sighed. "So, I guess we're back at square one."

Helga looked down and moped. "I just wish there was another guy who liked me..."

Curly paused as he nodded, "I don't blame you. I may be a little crazy, but I wish there was a girl who accepted me because of that..."

Helga gave a chuckle. "Yeah, you are a little crazy, but you're great!"

"Ah, shucks, you're just saying that." Curly said as he looked over at Helga's eyes. "I never realized your eyes looked beautiful and radient."

"Gee... I always wanted to hear someone say that..." Helga paused as both of them looked at each other.

Before either could ask what was happening, both of them were starting to kiss as they were making out, rolling on the floor...

* * *

Arnold and Rhonda's relationship was still safe, even if it was out in public now. Sure, they got teased about it, but it was all in good spirits. People were even surprised that Helga and Curly had gotten together sometime afterwards, but according to some sources, Curly treated her pretty well. Even though Helga still had some lingering feelings for Arnold, she felt it was time to move on.

As for Arnold and Rhonda themselves, they still managed to stay together through fourth, fifth and sixth grade as they started dating a lot more often. And as per the rules, they were chaste with each other (though Rhonda and Arnold did manage to sneak in a little blowjob and boob touch every now and again). During that time, alongside their education, Arnold's grandparents and Rhonda's parents were both training them to care for the family, even learning about child care and how to run finances. It was a bit boring at first, but both of them knew they had to do it, since they were growing up...

It wasn't until Arnold's 13th birthday on October 7th that both Arnold and Rhonda would sit down with both grandparents and parents again to have the conversation...

* * *

And with that, the tenth chapter is done, and part one of this story is completed! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The second part will have them grow up a bit as the wedding is about to take place! Read and review!


	11. Time Passes And Arnold Proposes

Let's get to the set-up of the second part of the story! Enjoy!

* * *

Four years.

Four years of working together.

Four years of being together.

Four years of being boyfriend and girlfriend.

Four years since they had their first sex session.

 _"Four years..."_ Arnold thought to himself as he was licking his girlfriend's boobs a bit. _"...that Rhonda and I are allowed to do this to each other."_

Rhonda was giggling a bit as Arnold was feeling up Rhonda's left boob while licking her right one. Needless to say, it was part of his 'reward' system that he set up to help Rhonda get some homework done. If she got some problems right, she would get a kiss... and if she did well in her homework, they would share a bit of their body to each other. Needless to say, it helped Rhonda immensely as did Arnold.

And right now, Rhonda's eyes were shining happily as Arnold kept touching her breasts, which always felt so good. As soon as he was done, Arnold gave a nod as he looked down towards his erection. Arnold, by instinct, pulled down his jeans a bit and slid his underwear down as Arnold Jr. sprung up in front of her face.

Rhonda giggled as she licked the tip of Arnold's grown penis. "I have to say, Arnold dear. Arnold Jr. seems to be growing in size by the minute."

"And Katie and Bella developed quite well..." Arnold smiled as he held Rhonda's head as Rhonda continued sucking as she bobbed her head up and down.

Arnold gave a happy sigh. He never thought in all the years he spent with Rhonda that he would still be together with her... and who could blame anyone? Rhonda was about as practically perfect as can be, both in personality and in body.

At the same time though, as fun as Rhonda's blowjobs and his breast play was... he felt a bit empty. Sure, he and Rhonda agreed to be chaste for Rhonda's father, and he had held true to that promise. He had not put Arnold Jr. into Rhonda's cute little pussy since their first time... and honestly, he was starting to miss that sensation. The moment he felt his penis being shoved into Rhonda's pussy, he felt a little shocked at first, but after noticing that it wasn't bad, he felt like he had changed... from the nervous boy he had been to a grown man. A man that had fallen in love with Rhonda Wellington Lloyd.

He sighed happily as Arnold's eyes widened. "Er, Rhonda, I'm..."

Rhonda gave a look towards Arnold as her eyes gave a shine, indicated that she knew what was about to happen.

As soon as that was over, Rhonda gave a smile as she got up and started to sigh. "Another amazing job, sweetie-kuns!"

"Rhonda, please." Arnold laughed as he was pulling his pants up as Rhonda put on a bra and her new shirt. "You know you're making me blush!"

"Blush?" Rhonda gave a flirtaesious wink towards her boyfriend as she leaned close to him. "More like 'turned on by my beautiful body'."

Arnold laughed as he pulled Rhonda into a hug and kissed her happily. It was then both of them heard a knock at the door, both Arnold and Rhonda yelping as they let go of each other and smiled innocently as they saw Rhonda's father come in. Rhonda's father gave a warm smile.

"Ah, the seeds of young love. Glad to see it never died." Rhonda's father smiled.

"Hi, daddy." Rhonda smiled nervously. "You're home earlier than usual."

"Well, me and your mother had to pick up a couple of guests... actually, we wanted to talk with you and Arnold about something... important." Buckley explained. "If you can follow me to the room, I'll explain everything."

With that said, he turned his head towards Arnold as he gave him a nod. Arnold could only return the nod as he took a deep breath, him and Rhonda following.

* * *

"Now... as you all already know, with the exception of the people in this room, nobody else knows about the night that you two had sex." Buckley said as Arnold and Rhonda nodded, Arnold's grandfather and grandmother sitting to the side as Brooke just watched in glee. "We have told you all about the consequences of this, right?"

"Yes, you have." Rhonda said. "You told us that if I lose my virginity to a boy, and the boy likes me... that we are to be married right away."

"That's right." Buckley said. "However, since you were both still young at the time, we have decided to look past that and set your wedding dates from the moment you two have turned thirteen. Well, you two are still together, and now you're both thirteen years old, Arnold here celebrating his birthday at least three days ago."

Arnold gave a blush as Rhonda gave a giggle.

Buckley smiled. "Indeed. And from what I've seen of you two, you have been pretty good in upholding my promises... and I'm glad to see the two of you together..."

Arnold gave a nod as Rhonda looked up.

"However, past actions have consequences, and we can't waive it around any longer." Buckley sighed. "Arnold, would you like to take over?"

Arnold nodded as he turned to Rhonda. "Rhonda, I know that we've had a lot of experiences, even if we were betrothed, we were still friends... and I mean, really good friends. You showed me that not all rich people are vain and spiteful, and I showed you that no matter what the difference between cool and uncool is, it's all in the matter of fun."

Rhonda paused as her eyes widened as Arnold went down on one knee. "I know we've been pretty much... arranged from the beginning, but I want to do this proper. Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, will you do me the honor..." Arnold pulled out a sparkling ruby ring. "Of becoming my beloved wife?"

Rhonda squealed in delight as she hugged Arnold. "Yes! Yes of course!"

Arnold gave a happy sigh as he turned to Buckley, who gave a nod and smiled. Brooke could hardly contain her excitement as Phil and Gertie gave nods of respect. Arnold smiled as he kissed his girlfriend, AKA his fiancée. "I'll have to admit, it'll be weird going into a transition from betrothed to husband and wife."

"I know what you mean, Shortman. Sometimes, it's tough, but you'll pull through after a while." Arnold's grandfather explained.

Arnold paused as he nodded. "I suppose that's true."

Arnold turned to Rhonda's parents as he asked, "So... when are we expected to marry?"

"That's up to you." Buckley said as he and Rhonda looked at each other.

Arnold and Rhonda started whispering to each other.

"What do you think?" Arnold whispered.

"Obviously, the wedding is going to be private, since even though everyone at school knows we're together, they don't know we're engaged..." Rhonda said.

"That's a good point." Arnold nodded. "And there is still school we need to attend."

"We still have a good long Christmas break. We can be married after Christmas." Rhonda suggested.

"So... somewhere between Christmas and New Year's. Sounds like a plan." Arnold nodded as he turned to Rhonda's parents and his grandparents. "Would somewhere between Christmas and New Year's work?"

"Well... we'll see what we can arrange." Buckley smirked. "After all, we still have plenty of time."

"Great." Arnold smiled as he and Rhonda took hands as Arnold slipped the engagement ring on Rhonda's finger, giving Rhonda a big smile.

"Remember, Rhonda, you can't show off your engagement ring to everyone." Brooke said.

"I know, mother. After all, this is a private wedding..." Rhonda sighed. "I just wish we could tell a couple of our friends, I really wanted Nadine to be a flower girl."

"Don't worry, you may be officially married at thirteen, but come graduation, we'll give you two an official wedding." Brooke smiled.

"And that is Scout's Honor!" Gertie said as she raised her hand like a scout.

Arnold and Rhonda gave a smile as Buckley smiled. "Run along, you two, enjoy yourselves... and Arnold, remember, our next adult lessons for marriage begins in about a week."

Arnold nodded as he and Rhonda started to go off, holding hands. As the two sets of adults watched the newly engaged couple walk off, Brooke sighed happily. "To think, only thirteen and already getting married. Almost like you and me, darling."

Phil paused as he said, "I'm more worried about Shortman and his girl. This is the first year that the hormones start to come in... I'm just saying."

Buckley gave a pause... and smiled. "I'm sure they won't resist succumbing to hormones... but just in case, I do have a back-up plan."

"What do you have in mind?" Phil asked.

Buckley motioned the three adults to come closer as he whispered their plan. The three looked a little interested as they started to listen. Brooke gave a smile, "Buckley, as always, you think of marvelous ideas."

"Thank you, sweetheart. But that's just a hypothetical process in mind." Buckley said. "We don't know if they'll act through instinct...but we'll see. We'll see."

* * *

Eleventh chapter is finished, and the second part of the story is underway! Read and review!


	12. A New Round

And now... we're moving on! Enjoy!

* * *

It was about a couple of days later, both Arnold and Rhonda were in the boarding house in Arnold's room as they were doing homework together. Both of them were as excited about the engagement, but at the same time, a bit nervous. Now that Rhonda was Arnold's fiancée, they were being more careful than ever before. On top of that, Rhonda had been feeling a little strange. Actually, she felt it before the proper engagement, but she had felt a little more moody, she had a few mood swings, but they usually didn't last very long. It was never a big deal, except that she felt herself bleeding for a bit around the bottom areas for the first couple of days. When she asked her mother about it, obviously nervous, her mother had said she was just having a 'period', whatever that was and gave a box of something called 'tampons' and told her they would be of use. And of use they were as she did stop bleeding around the area for a while... yet she still felt a little hot.

She just wasn't glad she wasn't bleeding at the moment... then again, her mother told her it was a 'monthly' thing and it was natural. Rhonda gave a small sigh.

Arnold, who was helping her with a math problem, heard the sigh as he looked over. "Sweetheart? Is anything the matter?"

"Oh... nothing..." Rhonda sighed. "I was just thinking... we are growing up pretty fast, aren't we?"

Arnold paused as he gave a nod. "You have a good point about that..."

"And your body starts to change as well..." Rhonda sighed. "I mean, not that I'm complaining. My girls have grown, and Arnold Jr. has grown a couple inches, at least."

"Rhonda, stop!" Arnold laughed a bit.

"I'm serious." Rhonda giggled. "I just can't believe a boy and girl like us can be a mature man and woman in love... and..."

Rhonda sighed. "Arnold... have you ever felt... urges?"

Arnold raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Urges?"

"You know... when you start feeling hot under the collar, you look at your loving soon-to-be husband's body, and you think to yourself, 'It's been too, too long since you've..."

Arnold's eyes widened as he got the message. "You mean, since Arnold Jr. went inside yourself?"

Rhonda gave a shy nod. Arnold paused as he thought about it. Truth be told, Arnold had never felt a sensation that amazing since their first time. Sure, it wasn't anything regular, but he felt an amount of pleasure and happiness since that day... heck, that little moment won him a girlfriend. He blushed at the sight as he said, "Yeah... it has been quite a while, hasn't it?"

Rhonda paused as she looked over at Arnold. "Arnold... is there any reason why we can't have that sensation again?"

"Because your parents and my grandparents know about our first time and got us into an arranged marriage on the spot and I promised your dad none of that type of sex again until we were older?" Arnold pointed out.

"Yeah, that's probably true..." Rhonda paused... then gave a smirk. "BUT... you are older now. We are, indeed, about to get married."

"True..." Arnold nodded.

"And you know, our first time was on your bed... I think it would be nice if we did it our second time..." Rhonda gave a smile as she pointed over to the bed.

"I don't know, Rhonda. Our grandparents and the other boarders are downstairs... and we may have been lucky as they were asleep the first time... we won't be so lucky a second time." Arnold said nervously.

"Ah... no need to worry about that, my clueless, yet lovable future husband." Rhonda gave a giggle as she pulled out a map. "Thanks to knowing all the boarders by heart, my parents have arranged for your grandparents and them for a little get-together back at the mansion. So, we're all alone in the house. Didn't you hear any noise coming from downstairs?"

Arnold raised an eyebrow as Rhonda opened the door. "You are free to check, if you like."

Arnold paused as he started going downstairs and knocking on each door. "Mr. Kokoshka? Mrs. Kokoshka? Mr. Hyunh? Mr. Potts?"

Arnold kept leaning his ear on each door, and to his surprise, nobody was inside. He then took that moment to go downstairs as he looked around downstairs and looked in each room. "Grandma? Grandpa?"

Arnold looked in each room twice, to be sure he didn't miss any room. To his surprise, nobody was inside. In shock, Arnold started to walk back upstairs as he said, "You were right, Rhonda. they're all gone! Nobody is in the house, not eve-"

The minute he walked upstairs, Arnold's eyes widened as he noticed the first things that were on the floor was... Rhonda's red sweater, her black jeans, her red slippers, her black socks, her red panties and a red bra that had been dropped to the side of the floor. Slowly he looked up... and seen the most pleasant sight he had seen in his life.

Posing on his bed, on her side and legs opened was a smiling, naked, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd as he started to drool. Rhonda smirked as she said, "And they won't be back for four hours... and the first half-hour is already gone. Arnold... we need to do this now... let's get that spark again."

Arnold's eyes widened as he gave a wide grin, shutting the door behind him and locked it with an audible click. "Let me slip into something more comfortable..."

Rhonda whistled as Arnold pulled off both his sweater and his long flannel shirt at the same time, kicked off his shoes and socks, then unsheathed his pants and pulled down his briefs... just in time for Arnold Jr. to grow hard. Arnold then picked up the remote right beside him and turned on the music player as sexy music started to play.

Rhonda couldn't help but stifle a sexy giggle as Arnold started to dance towards the laying Rhonda. Rhonda watched as Arnold slowly walked over towards her and put his hand on Rhonda's face, gently. Rhonda's face was then lifted up as Arnold placed a kiss on her kissable lips, sending an electric shock through their lips. Rhonda and Arnold then hugged as they kept kissing for more than a minute as Arnold started climbing into the bed, joining up with Rhonda as they both laid down, still kissing each other. As soon as Arnold was done with the lips, he proceeded to give kisses down her neck as Rhonda gave a sexy moan. Rhonda's right hand then slowly went down to Arnold Jr. as her hands wrapped themselves around his big package.

As soon as her hand started going up and down, Rhonda smirked as Arnold looked up to her. "Let's introduce a new player to our little... romps, shall we?"

Rhonda then started turning around as her beautiful, round ass started shaking in front of him. More interested, Arnold raised his hands, as if to grope the new item of pleasure... but stopped himself as he looked over at Rhonda, who gave a smile, as if giving him permission. Arnold smiled as both hands started to feel her butt. Under his touch, Rhonda's lovely ass felt like heaven... but it was one of the holes that seemed to leak of pre-cum that got her attention. Arnold knew that this beauty was a 'vagina', as he learned in Health class. He figured he would someday do something with Rhonda's again... granted, given permission... and already had a good nickname for it.

"So... you must be Gina. I haven't quite seen you in so long." Arnold smirked.

"Less teasing, future husband." Rhonda giggled. "Lick my Gina out."

Arnold gave a nod as he used his tongue to lap up the juices that Rhonda was leaking out as Rhonda had her lips licking and sucking Arnold Jr. Arnold had to admit, the first time he had tasted Rhonda's juices, they felt a bit bitter, but the more he gave them a lick, the more he found the taste pretty sweet. Both of them were getting pretty active as Arnold and Rhonda felt themselves ready to explode. "Rhonda, I'm cumming!"

"So am I!" Rhonda muffled through her mouth. "Put your lips around Gina!"

Arnold obeyed as both of them exploded at the same time, her juices going straight into Arnold's mouth as Arnold's cum began to shoot down Rhonda's throat. Arnold swished her juices around as he swallowed them with ease. He licked his mouth and his teeth as he was savoring the flavor. Arnold sighed happily as Rhonda swallowed Arnold's cum and giggled seeing Arnold's satisfied face. "Do you like the taste?"

Arnold gave a smile as he happily nodded. He looked down to see Arnold Junior was still standing up. He looked pretty surprised as Rhonda laid herself down. "Get on top of me, Arnold... please."

Arnold smiled as he climbed up to Rhonda, having her arms pinned down as his penis was lined up in position towards Rhonda's entrance. Arnold looked up to Rhonda as if asking for permission. ""Rhonda... shall we get to the fun?"

"Yes! Just do it!" Rhonda said as Arnold backed up a bit from the scream.

That was the initiative Arnold needed as he grabbed his penis and slowly started to rub it towards Rhonda's entrance.

"Come on! Quit teasing already! PUT IT IN!" Rhonda screamed,

And just like that, Arnold gave a forceful thrust as his penis entered into Rhonda's vagina. Although, unlike last time, his penis had grown a bit bigger than before, causing it to stretch out Rhonda a bit as both of them grunted. As the two lovers were now connected, Arnold grabbed Rhonda's side and started thrusting as both of them started to moan sexily. Arnold was beginning to smile as he was enjoying it, glad that he was able to do Rhonda again, this time both of them were willing.

As for Rhonda, she had never felt so thrilled in her entire life. She had to admit, she had vaginal sex with Arnold before, but it never felt as pleasurable as this. For the first time ever in the young teen's life, she had felt free. She gave a bigger smile that just screamed immediate satisfaction.

What the two of them didn't realize was that the more Arnold thrusted into her, the more his penis was piercing itself inside Rhonda's womb, as inside, an egg was starting to travel down the fallopian tube... And the penis was thrusting inside the womb as it started to shake.

Outside, Arnold felt himself ready to explode. "Rhonda, I'm cumming!"

"Inside! Do it inside!" Rhonda begged as she crossed her legs over Arnold's body, ensuring Arnold Jr stayed inside.

With no other option and without objection, Arnold screamed as he started to explode inside Rhonda, coating her womb with his juices, unaware that inside her body, sperm that was shot out of Arnold's rod and into Rhonda's womb was starting to head up through the cervix, into the uterus and fly towards the fallopian tube, where the egg was currently travelling.

A few sperm were starting to travel fast as the egg was seen nearby. A few sperm weren't able to penetrate the egg, but one lucky little sperm managed to penetrate the inside of the egg as the egg started to react.

But Arnold and Rhonda weren't aware of what had went on, but rather, they were panting heavily as Arnold panted. "Future wife... You are amazing."

"So are you, my sexy, strong future husband." Rhonda said sexily.

Arnold then felt Arnold Jr hardening again as he smiled. "Round two?"

"Huh?" Rhonda said in shock. "Are you sure?"

"We do still have three hours, lovely. Besides, nobody's here. And I was always told that I was a bold kid... Well, I think I'm a bold man."

"Oh, Arnold, you sexy, wonderful animal..." Rhonda giggled as she crossed her legs around Arnold, ensuring Arnold Jr stayed inside her womb. "Take me, I'm your bitch."

 _"You're mine."_ Arnold gave a low, sexy growl as he started thrusting again.

* * *

All right, twelfth chapter is done. Coming up soon... The wedding! Read and review!


	13. Parents Discover the Truth

Time for the next chapter of this story!

* * *

"I don't know about this, Rhonda..."

"Oh come on, you're cute!"

"Rhonda, I know you love to test fashion, but... come on, Rhonda, stop looking at me with those eyes!"

"Pwease?"

"Oh, all right..."

It was at least three weeks later, right into December, actually, as Arnold was over at Rhonda's mansion, Arnold was inside a dressing room as Rhonda was waiting outside. A few moments later, Arnold came out of the room, wearing a sharp tuxedo. Rhonda giggled as she form her hands in a box shape, angling the good side. "Yes, yes... you look pretty good. I could marry you right now!"

"Really?" Arnold gave a smirk as he took Rhonda and pulled her to his arms. "Well... I can't wait to see what you look like in a beautiful bride's gown, my beautiful, kind lady."

Rhonda gave a giggle, snuggling into his chest. "Oh, Arnold..."

Arnold blushed as Rhonda pecked him on the lips. "Rhonda... come on, we may be engaged, but you know your parents are right in the house!"

"I know, but I can't help it! You look so cute, I just want to give you another kiss!" Rhonda smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

Arnold sighed as he put Rhonda down. "So, sweetheart, you want me to go with this one?"

Rhonda giggled. "Sure. Thanks for the assist."

As Arnold went to the bathroom to change, Rhonda sighed as she couldn't imagine that her and Arnold have been working out so well together. She sighed happily as she held her heart close to her chest.

It was at that moment that she heard her parents calling. "Rhonda, Arnold. We're going out together!"

"Be right down!" Rhonda called as Arnold came out. She turned and gave a smile towards her fiancé as she stood up. "And here he is, Arnold in his original glory."

"Rhonda!" Arnold blushed as Rhonda grabbed him.

"I can't help it. I love the way you dress up yourself. You're cuter in that fashion!" Rhonda smiled as the two of them planted a kiss on the lips. "Now come on, let's go get you to my parents."

Arnold gave a smile as he and Rhonda took each other's hands and started to go out the room and towards the stairs. Though each step they took, Arnold felt Rhonda getting a bit wobbly, much to his concern. "Uh, Rhonda, are you feeling all right?"

"I'm just feeling a bit... dizzy, that's all." Rhonda tried to assure her fiancée. As soon as she was sure he had dropped the subject, she had sighed in relief. She was not quite sure what was wrong with her.

For the past three days, every morning, she had woken up from out of her bed, feeling a bit nauseous. She always went to the toilet each time to throw up, and for some reason, that made her feel a little better. It wasn't too bad at first for the first day, she thought it was just a stomach bug, but then it became more frequent each morning, as it took a little longer than ten, sometimes eleven minutes as she bended over the toilet. She didn't know what it was, but she thought it was just some odd sickness. She didn't tell her parents about it yet, and she didn't tell Arnold either... but she made a mental note that if she had gotten sick the next time, she would tell them.

As Arnold and Rhonda arrived downstairs, they looked up to see their parents, all dressed u and nice as Brooke smiled, "Oh, aren't you two precious!"

Arnold blushed a bit as Rhonda gave a warm smile... or as good of a smile as she could get as she was feeling a bit a dizzy.

It did not escape Buckley and Brooke's eyes as they looked at each other. Buckley then said, "So, is everything okay up there?"

Arnold nodded. "We were just trying on outfits for our wedding at the end of the year?"

Brooke and Buckley raised an eyebrow as Rhonda shook her head and gave a big smile. "I know it's a private wedding, but I thought it wouldn't hurt to dress for it."

Brooke gave a raise of an eyebrow as they whispered to each other, much to the engaged teenage couple's confusion. After a moment, they nodded as they motioned the kids over as Arnold and Rhonda started following Rhonda's parents.

As they were seating in the living room, Arnold and Rhonda looked up at their parents as each took a deep breath. Brooke then took a deep breath. "You're probably wondering why we took you over there."

Arnold and Rhonda looked at each other, before nodding. Buckley took a deep breath as he said, "I'll cut to the chase. After the whole engagement... have you two... you know... done anything lewd?"

Arnold and Rhonda looked at each other in shock as flashes of three weeks ago flashed into their mind. Rhonda gave a smile as she said, "We've been mostly a hand touching couple, occasional kiss on the lips and cheek, but we mostly kept to ourselves."

Brooke and Buckley looked at each other, before starting to giggle sexily at each other as Arnold and Rhonda raised an eyebrow, Arnold asking, "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry, but you see, when we were teenagers and we had sex for the first time, my parents had caught our little escapade on a hidden camera... and well..." Brooke said as she motioned towards the screen as Buckley pulled out a tape. "We decided to do the same thing. Only we hid a camera not only at our place, but at your boarding house as well, Arnold."

Arnold and Rhonda's eyes widened in shock and horror as Arnold yelped, "Wait... seriously?"

Brooke giggled. "Don't worry, we didn't see all the lewd parts. Though every bit of it is on there. No, no, we looked away the minute you two were about to go naked..."

"And the party you invited Arnold's grandparents and all the boarders to were..." Rhonda said slowly.

"Just a small test, see if you could resist." Buckley explained.

Arnold groaned as he held his head. "I guess we both failed, huh?"

"Oh, on the contrary, you passed." Brooke smiled.

Arnold and Rhonda looked up to Rhonda's parents in confusion as Brooke and Buckley smiled, holding each other's hands. Buckley smiled as he said, "You see, Arnold, even though you and my daughter had been going out for quite some time, we knew it would only be a matter of time before the subject of sex was bought up once again between the both of you. We're not angry at you for it, but we knew it would be teenage urges. Besides, my wie and I were just as guilty as you two were."

"Really?" Arnold said in shock.

"Indeed, we hold no shame." Brooke smiled. "It's exactly why us wives picked our husbands... because of how good they are in bed!"

Brooke snuggled into Buckley's arms as Buckley said, "We're proud, but nevertheless, you broke my word."

Arnold sighed as he looked at Rhonda, who was just as guilty as Arnold said, "We understand."

"Good. As punishment, we move your wedding date earlier... to after your last day of school before Christmas break!" Brooke smirked as Buckley nodded.

Both Arnold and Rhonda looked at each other in confusion as Rhonda asked, "Mother, father, how exactly is that a punishment?"

"Well, let me ask you something. Have you ever heard of condoms?" Brooke asked.

Both Arnold and Rhonda shook their heads as Brooke asked, "Rhonda, for the last couple of days, have you been feeling nauseous?"

"Only a little bit in the morning, but I get better." Rhonda asked.

"Any particular cravings of any kind?" Brooke smiled.

"Well, right now, I crave a peanut butter and pickle sandwich with a side of vanilla ice cream." Rhonda smiled... and paused. "Which is an odd food combination choice, but I want it."

"What's going on?" Arnold asked.

Brooke and Buckley looked at each other and smiled. They both took a deep breath.

* * *

Arnold was laid out on the floor, fainted as Rhonda was looking down in her stomach in shock as she was sputtering. Brooke and Buckley looked at each other, still in that calm tone as they both said, "Looks like they weren't ready for that."

* * *

With that, I'll end this chapter here! Expect more to come soon!


	14. A Big Decision

Let's get back to this...!

* * *

It was at least a couple of hours later as Arnold and Rhonda looked a bit nervous, Arnold feeling Rhonda's stomach in shock and rubbing it gently.

"How could your parents be okay with this?" Arnold asked. "For that matter, how could my grandparents be okay with this?"

Rhonda looked down and sighed. "They probably knew just how much we loved each other..."

"That's why they suspiciously left us alone in the boarding house... they must have known we fell to... temptation." Arnold groaned.

"I'm sorry, Arnold, it's all my fault. I-" Rhonda started to talk before Arnold put a finger on her lips, shushing her.

"No... it's mine. I should have known in the back of my mind that I would fall easily to temptation, and I bit the bullet." Arnold looked down. "I-I mean... look, I'm going to be a father and..."

Arnold groaned as he held his head. Rhonda sighed as she looked down at it. "What do we do with the child?"

"Well... what do you want?" Arnold asked, looking straight at her worried eyes.

"W-well... I... I don't know. I don't want an abortion, it wouldn't feel right." Rhonda said. "And I know you don't want abortion either."

"Of course not. It goes against my morals." Arnold groaned. "I mean, just getting married at thirteen was crazy enough, but... are we willing to just throw away our future, our lives in school... all because we both find each other irresistible?"

Rhonda paused as she looked down. "Well... you always said you wanted a family..."

"I-I suppose so..." Arnold paused. "And we have been with each other for a long time..."

"At least a few years." Rhonda smiled.

"And I always said that I wouldn't mind raising a family..." Arnold said.

"...and since you are very responsible..." Rhonda smiled as she looked over at Arnold, her eyes glazing over.

"...and you're a person who would be willing to babysit and raise someone..." Arnold said, holding her hands.

No other words were said as Arnold and Rhonda shared a kiss with each other.

* * *

It had been quite the moment since Brooke and Buckley noticed their daughter and their soon-to-be son-in-law coming in and talking it over. Brooke looked concerned as she turned to Buckley. "Buckley, I'm starting getting a little worried..."

"I am too, but let's be patient. I mean, we already told his grandparents over the phone when Arnold got up... and from the sound of things, they're already on their way..." Buckley said.

"I can't argue with that..." Brooke said as she noticed the door opening, both parents sighing in relief as Arnold and Rhonda came out.

Arnold took a deep breath. "We... talked about the... current situation."

"And after a few moments, we realize that this could very well change our lives... and if we have to be home-schooled because of this... then it'll be worth the sacrifice." Rhonda said.

Buckley smiled. "So, you two decided to-"

"Yes." Arnold and Rhonda nodded as Arnold continued, "We want to be parents."

Buckley and Brooke smirked as Brooke said, "Glad you two could come around to the idea. Heck, me and Buckley had came around to the idea of being parents when we thought we would be teenage parents."

"But remember, you two... being teenage parents is going to be tough. Not only that, you two are going to be young when you raise your child... in fact, I don't think I've ever seen two teenage parents as young as you..." Buckley said.

"And on top of that, being homeschooled is going to be a challenge, for both of you. But believe us, we are more than willing to help you out." Brooke smiled.

Arnold and Rhonda smiled as they held hands. "Thanks!"

"Of course, this means we'll have to move the wedding date... tell me, Arnold, would you and Rhonda be okay with getting married after Thanksgiving?" Brooke said, smiling.

Arnold and Rhonda yelped as they looked at each other.

* * *

"How do we tell our friends?" Rhonda asked as she and Arnold were near Gerald Field later that day. Even though it was still a good place to hang out for everyone, they still played sports every now and again.

"I'm sure if we just break it to them easily... they'll understand." Arnold said, patting her back.

"But Arnold, the other students look up to you! And without you around... well, they don't have a lot of confidence." Rhonda sighed.

"At this point, Rhonda, everyone is starting to grow up... even us." Arnold sighed. "Besides, I hammered Sid in so many lessons that I think he's repeating them monotonously. Besides, the hard part is talking to Gerald and Helga."

Rhonda nodded. "Oh, I know. Helga may have gotten over us getting together ever since she and Curly found each other... how they did, I will never, EVER know... but she always told me to be careful and not be irresponsible. Well, I'm ready for an earful."

"At least we called them first..." Arnold said as he peeked around the corner to see Gerald and Helga hanging around. "Good, it's just them. Okay, now to break it to them... gently..."

Arnold and Rhonda held hands as Arnold took a deep breath as he exhaled it out. Both of them then came over as Rhonda gave a smile. "Hello, guys."

"Arnold, Rhonda! My two main people!" Gerald smiled as Helga looked up to the two.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't Mister and Mrs. Lloyd." Helga smirked.

"You know we're not married yet, right?" Arnold sighed.

"No, but you're going to be." Helga shook her head. "So, Rhonda, how have you been treating-"

Helga paused as she sniffed something in the air. Rhonda stood nervously as she gulped. Helga frowned, "Rhonda... what do I smell on you?"

Arnold groaned. "Helga, I know Curly trained you to sniff around other bodies for some reason, but seriously..."

"No, no, Arnold, sweetie, it's fine. Let me talk." Rhonda sighed as she turned to Helga. "Listen, what me and Arnold are about to tell you two may... change the lives of everyone forever."

"Somehow, I have a feeling I don't like the sound of what you're about to say." Helga frowned.

Arnold sighed. "Gerald, Helga... our wedding date is going to be moved up to during Thanksgiving break, but after Thanksgiving."

Gerald raised an eyebrow. "Why the sudden change? Wasn't it during our Christmas break, but after Christmas?"

"Originally it was... but then... something came up." Arnold looked down.

Helga's eyes widened as she looked at Rhonda, then looked down towards her stomach. "Oh my God, you two didn't!"

Rhonda sadly nodded. Helga groaned, holding her head. "Didn't I tell you to be responsible, princess, now look what you two have done! Sheesh, Curly and I may be touchy-feely towards each other, but at least I know what condoms are!"

"We were never taught that." Arnold said nervously.

Gerald, raising an eyebrow in confusion, blinked. "What are you talking about?"

Arnold sighed. "Gerald... I'm going to be a father. Rhonda's pregnant with my kid."

Gerald almost choked on that in shock. "Wh-what? MAN! What the heck!?"

"We were alone in the boarding house, we felt tempted... and we took temptation..." Arnold sighed. "Which is why you can't tell any of the others when they arrive."

"Why's that?" Helga asked, concerned.

"Well... we may not be going to high school anymore." Arnold sighed.

Gerald and Helga gasped as Helga looked over. "You mean... you two are willing to raise..."

Arnold and Rhonda nodded as Gerald raised an eyebrow. "Won't it be tough?"

"Maybe... but we're getting homeschooled, and while I know a child can be a big responsibility... I think me and Rhonda can handle it." Arnold explained.

Gerald and Helga looked at each other as they whispered to each other... after a moment, Helga turned to Arnold. "What are you going to tell the others?"

"The official story that her parents and my grandparents are going to say is that Rhonda moved far away to a private school out of the country, and that I went to the jungle to spend time with my parents..." Arnold explained. "The only reason we're telling you two this is because you guys are our close friends... aside from Phoebe, Curly and Nadine. Nobody else knows about it, and we want to keep it that way."

"Wow..." Gerald and Helga said as they looked at each other.

Helga then looked at the loving couple as Helga said, "Well... if that's what you're doing, then we won't stop you, but seriously. You guys need to learn how to be careful..."

Arnold and Rhonda nodded as Arnold said, "Don't worry, I think we can handle it..."

Gerald and Helga shrugged as they looked up to see the others are coming in. "Well, man, you better start telling the others your 'official' story."

Arnold and Rhonda could only nod as Arnold took a deep breath, turning to them. "All right, everyone, Rhonda and I called you all here today to bring you some news..."

* * *

All right... that takes care of that... next chapter will be the wedding!


	15. Pre-Wedding Talk

After a bit of a hiatus, I'm going to get back to that sequel to "Rhonda Repays A Debt"! Have a wonderful time with this!

* * *

It had been about a couple of weeks since Arnold and Rhonda made their announcement that they were dropping out of school to attend "other activities"... though what those activities were, weren't actually the true activities that they told everyone about. Only Arnold and Rhonda's closest friends truly knew what was really happening... Rhonda had gotten pregnant due to her and Arnold's carelessness, and were paying the consequences for it. And when Thanksgiving Break rolled around... on Saturday morning, only close friends and family were attending the shotgun wedding of the two young lovebirds...

* * *

"It's hard to believe it..." Arnold sighed as he was looking up and down the mirror, examining his tuxedo. "Thirteen and already I'm getting married..."

"You knew it was bound to happen sometime, right, Shortman?" Arnold's grandfather said as he sat behind him. "In a way, it was kind of your fault."

"Maybe it was, but you know what? I really don't regret my choice. If I had to lose my virginity to someone... I'm glad that it was Rhonda." Arnold explained. "I'm just happy her parents approve that I'm a man of my word..."

Phil could only laugh as he said, "I know you are... I mean, look at ya. Barely a teenager and already an adult by all means."

"I felt like I already was one the moment... well, you know..." Arnold said as he looked down.

Phil paused as he said, "I'm sure they would have loved the choice you made, Shortman."

"Yeah, Mom and Dad were pretty much surprised about a year or so ago that I was so close to Rhonda... I still remember Mom fainting from the fact that I basically committed a sin!" Arnold laughed. "Even Dad was shocked... I mean, losing my virginity at a young age? To quote him, "Where the hell were we the last few years?""

Both Arnold and Phil laughed as they looked at each other. Arnold took a deep breath through his nostrils as he sighed, "I can hardly believe it myself... I just wish they were sort of here to attend, you know?"

"Don't worry, Shortman. With them busy in Asia, I'm sure they'll be around when they come back." Phil smiled. "After all, they do need to see the future grandchild you inadvertently gave them..."

"Yeah, Mom's going to flip her lid when she hears that!" Arnold laughed. He paused as he looked down. "But honestly, I'm a little nervous... I'm about to be married to Rhonda Lloyd, one of the richest girls in the world! Not only that, but I'm about to be raising a family with her at a young age... normal families would regularly disagree with that fact... and most teenage fathers try to run away from this..."

"But you're not LIKE most teenage fathers. You know responsibility when you see it. Besides, there is no way in hell that the Lloyds would try to let you run away." Phil laughed. "If anything, they should be thankful they're rich enough to pay most of the child support."

"Still, though... now that I'm dropping out of school... words I can't believe are coming out of my mouth right now... there's a lot of things I need to consider... homeschooling, getting a job to help out with the new family... I just don't know..."

"Hey, listen." Phil said. "I know you're probably nervous. But I know you, Arnold. You'll find a way to make everything right... and with a new family, I'm sure you'll be fine. You know Pookie and I have you and your soon-to-be's support, right?"

Arnold paused... as he smiled. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"That's the spirit! Now come on, it's nearly time!" Phil said as Arnold picked himself up.

Arnold could only nod as he followed his grandfather out, ready to face the new world before him.

* * *

As for the beautiful bride herself, Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd was examining herself in the mirror as she twirled around, wearing her bridal dress. Her father, sitting nearby, could only smile at his daughter. "Feel like a little princess. my dear?"

"I feel so wonderful, Daddy." Rhonda giggled... as she paused. "But..." Rhonda looked down and felt her stomach. "At the same time, I feel nervous. I feel like I'm forcing myself and Arnold into a new life prematurely... in other words, I feel a bit scummy."

"Now, my sweet daughter, don't beat yourself up over it." Buckley said as he bent down and lifted Rhonda's chin up so that her eyes would look into his. "The choices you made were yours to make. Sure, maybe in some perspectives, the decision is wrong, but it's only when you WANT it to be wrong. When you were having your first night with Arnold... when you enticed him in his bed and had sex with him... did you regret the choice?"

Rhonda paused. "Sometimes I did, but in the end, I don't think I do. In fact, I think even without the sex in our lives, I think Arnold would have still thought about going out with me. And you know what? Even after those few years with him, I do love him. The life that is growing inside of me is proof of that! And I want to make sure that him and I are responsible for everything that happens in our lives..."

Then Rhonda stopped as she looked up at her father. "Daddy... you and Mother are going to... help us with that, aren't you?"

"Of course we are, sweetheart... but once you know what you're doing, you do know that we can't do most of the work, right?" Buckley said.

"I know..." Rhonda said. "But still... the life that is growing in there is my child... Arnold's child... our child. We both agreed to raise him together, no matter what the consequences were. And yes, while I will admit that we've hit a couple of bumps... I want to be there in Arnold's life... as I hope he'll be in my life." Rhonda said.

Buckley could only smile as he hugged his only daughter. "I'm sure Arnold would love to hear you say that..."

Rhonda smiled as she gave a hug back. "Thank you, Daddy..."

Buckley paused as he looked up at the clock. "Well... it's almost time... I better lead you over to the waiting groom at the judge's alter."

Rhonda looked at her father and nodded as she took his hand and started going out of the dressing room... to step into a new life... for Arnold and Rhonda... as the organ music started to play...

* * *

Good to get back into this! Next chapter will be Arnold and Rhonda's wedding!


	16. Congratulations to the Newlyweds!

And now, let the wedding... commence!

* * *

The organ music began to play as Buckley Lloyd was walking his daughter down the alter. About a selected few were gathered to witness a matrimony between two love-crazed teens. And standing on the alter was Arnold Shortman, patiently awaiting his beautiful bride as he watched her come down the aisle. From both sides, a small crowd was watching as they looked mildly curious and interested in seeing the lovely couple getting wedded. Rhonda looked around as she noticed something out the window. She could have sworn she saw two figures, but ignored it as she turned to see his nervous, smiling groom awaiting her.

As Rhonda came up the aisle and joined her beloved groom, the priest started to talk as the two looked at each other, thinking about their future. They knew that it was going to be a tough time, but they didn't care. Somehow, in the back of their minds, they were determined to make it work. Arnold eyed all the others that were attending the wedding, which, as mentioned, was a small turn-out... most likely due to the wedding being private. The only friends of theirs that showed up, as far as he knew, were Gerald and Nadine. Arnold's grandparents were there, as were Rhonda's parents. He paused as he spotted at least a couple of other people over there. He couldn't tell whether the faces were brimming with joy or looking at the two kids in disappointment, knowing that the kids were marrying at a young age.

Whatever the case, Arnold put his eyes back towards Rhonda, having felt that he had made the right choice. Rhonda had done the same as well as the two turned to the priest in question as he droned on about a reading from the Bible that he and Rhonda personally selected for their wedding. The two looked at each other as they took a deep breath, eying the beauty within each other...

And if that wasn't enough, Arnold eyed Rhonda's stomach. Sure, it hadn't developed the full baby bump yet, but he knew that in about a month or so, the bump would be more visible. He still couldn't believe that he was to become a father. It filled him with joy, yet at the same time, filled him with worry. He didn't know whether this could be so much work for one boy and girl to deal with... but he breathed through his nose, looking at his blushing bride. He didn't realize that Rhonda was sharing his worries as well... but one look at each other gave them the determination that they CAN work something out.

And when it came time for the priest to ask Arnold and Rhonda if they would accept each other as their significant other, they both said their "I dos" respectively. And once Arnold and Rhonda put on their wedding bands, and signed the contract of marriage, when the words 'kiss the bride' came in, both of them pulled each other into a passionate kiss. As soon as they were done, they heard the priest say...

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give to you Mr. and Mrs. Arnold Shortman."

The applause came in (not a big cheers, but a few polite claps) as the newlywed couple held hands and started to walk over to their new in-laws as they were intending to take them back to the mansion to have a little small wedding banquet.

* * *

Unknown to anybody else, from out the windows, Helga and Curly were spying on the wedding as Helga sighed, "Well... there they go."

Curly sadly nodded. "Yeah... both the significant others we tried so hard for... ended up marrying... at such a young age, too, at that."

"Yeah..." Helga sighed as she turned to Curly. "Hey, Curls... do you think we made the right decision... letting them get away from us?"

Curly paused as he looked up at the sky. "What could we have done, Helga? If both of us had known that Rhonda would grow close to Arnold as Arnold grew close to her, could we have stopped it?"

Helga sighed as she looked down. "I won't lie to you, Curly... and you know it as well... even though we are going out with each other... I still feel something for Arnold. But... sometimes, I know life can just get in the way of what you want... and I don't think I'll ever get him... though I still wish I did."

Curly looked over at Helga in sympathy before leaning his head on her shoulder. "Well... it's their choice, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Helga said. "After all, it's not in our control. If those two wanted to commit the sins they did, we tried to stop them... now they're just going to have to suffer the consequences."

"Yeah..." Curly said as he looked up to Helga. "You think those two will handle the responsibility of parenthood, though? I mean, yeah, Arnold and Rhonda may be married, Arnold inheriting all of the Lloyd fortune... which, come to think of it, may turn into the Shortman fortune... but with them dropping out of school and choosing to raise the kid... I don't know if they'll handle the pressure or kill themselves first."

Helga paused as she said, "Well... I know Arnold. He wouldn't abandon anything. It's not in his nature to do so."

Helga took a deep breath as she said, "Let's get out of here. I'm already getting bad memories just watching from the sides."

"Agreed." Curly said as the two walked off together, hand in hand as they walked away from what may be the last time they ever see Arnold and Rhonda...

* * *

And thus, this chapter ends! Next time, we'll show the effects that Arnold and Rhonda's marriage and teenage pregnancy can have on two people! Review away!


	17. Rhonda's First Ultrasound

All right, let's see if I can give this story an update, shall we?

* * *

Two months later, inside the Lloyd residence, inside a shared room, a young married couple was slowly getting up and yawning as Arnold gave a warm smile to his beautiful wife.

"Morning, sweetie." Arnold said, placing a kiss on her lips.

"Morning, hubby." Rhonda gave a small smile as Arnold got out of bed first. He walked over to the other side as he offered his hand. Rhonda grabbed it as she slowly lifted herself out of bed, with Arnold's help of course.

Arnold looked down and smiled at the bulge that was apparent in her stomach. He leaned down and kissed it, making Rhonda giggle. The two of them slowly walked together at the window and looked out, slowly coming to terms with their new living conditions.

After the wedding and the small ceremony, Brooke and Buckley awarded Arnold and Rhonda for their wedding gift their own special room, which Brooke jokingly said it was their 'honeymoon suite', even though they had already consummated their marriage before being married themselves... twice. Arnold examined his beautiful wife and looked down towards her pregnant belly. He rubbed her belly gently as he smiled towards her. "Happy two-month anniversary, sweetie."

Rhonda giggled as she blushed. "Are you going to keep saying that every day we're married?"

"Of course not." Arnold said. "But I hear that married couples could often forget wedding anniversaries or someone's birthday... and I do NOT want to be that guy that forgets."

"Oh, sweetie, you spoil me!" Rhonda giggled.

Before anything else could be said, the bell had start to ring as Arnold and Rhonda sighed. Arnold sighed as he said, "Our parents..."

"Your in-laws..." Rhonda sighed. "Well, we mustn't keep them waiting. Sweetie, could you help me find a fitting shirt?"

* * *

"Good morning, our wonderful daughter and son-in-law! Have a good night's sleep?" Brooke smiled as Arnold and Rhonda were sitting next to each other, Rhonda taking hot sauce and pouring it on her cereal before chowing down.

"We slept good." Arnold said.

"Wonderful, wonderful." Buckley nodded. "Now, did you guys remember last night's homework?"

"Yes, we did." Arnold said as Rhonda started to chow down on a few pickles that were next to her cereal.

"Both of us are learning very well, actually." Rhonda nodded.

"Good, good." Buckley nodded as he sighed. "Now, Arnold, Rhonda, you know today is Saturday, right?"

"Of course we do. That means no home-schooling today!" Arnold smiled, turning to his wife. "So, er... Mother, Father, what are we doing today?"

Brooke smiled a bit as she noticed Rhonda's belly. "Well, seeing as how you're coming along, Rhonda, I figured it would be best if we take you to do an ultrasound test."

"An ultrasound test?" Arnold and Rhonda asked in curiosity.

"An ultrasound test, yes. We'll have to go to the hospital for it, but if things go right, we'll be able to know how far along the baby is, and if he or she will be healthy." Brooke smiled.

"Well, I certainly hope our child is." Arnold said nervously as he looked over at Rhonda's belly and gently rubbed it. "I don't want anything bad to happen to her or him."

Brooke and Buckley gave smiles to each other as Buckley said, "Looks like we were right in saying you're not like most teenage fathers that just run off not wanting to be responsible..."

"What will happen?" Rhonda asked nervously. "If he or she isn't healthy?"

"Well, that depends on how well you take care of your body, even in pregnancy." Buckley said. "But seeing as you and Arnold are caring for each other and making sure your body is all right... I wouldn't worry too much about it."

Arnold and Rhonda held their hands as they looked at each other.

* * *

Sure enough, about a couple hours later, inside the hospital, Arnold, Brooke and Buckley were sitting in the hospital chairs as Rhonda was laying down in a hospital bed, looking nervous.

"Arnold... could you come a little closer?" Rhonda asked shyly. Arnold quickly nodded as he walked over to her.

"Are you okay, Rhonda?" Arnold asked.

"Just slightly nervous." Rhonda said in worry. "It's just, I don't want anything to go wrong... and I'm worried about the machine over there. What if it harms and kills me and the baby? I'm just..."

Rhonda then started crying a bit. "I'm just so worried!"

Arnold sighed as he patted Rhonda's face. "Rhonda, sweetie, it's just your mood swings affecting you again. It's okay to be nervous."

"Oh, easy for you to say! You're not the one carrying extra weight around here!" Rhonda growled at Arnold... then yelped as she held her head. "Sorry, sorry, I don't mean that, I truly don't."

"Sh, sh... just breathe and relax... just breathe and relax." Arnold calmly assured the woman he married and loved.

It was then the doctor came in, grabbing everyone's attention. "Good afternoon. The machine is just about ready. First ultrasound?"

"Yes." Arnold and Rhonda nodded as Buckley and Brooke did the same motions.

"Very well. Now, first, I'd like to ask you to lift your shirt up a bit so I can rub some gel on your belly." The doctor said as he put on some plastic gloves.

Rhonda nodded and obeyed as she lifted her shirt to expose her pregnant belly. As soon as the doctor rubbed the gel on her, then used a device to rub the gel around the belly... before smiling. "Now, if you would all turn to the computer screen on your left, we'll be able to see the progress of the baby."

The four did so as the screen came on... it was a bit fuzzy at first, but upon examining it, there seemed to be an odd human shape slowly forming from within.

"Is that..." Arnold asked.

"...our baby?" Rhonda asked, examining the same thing.

The doctor gave a smile. "It may be hard to take in at first, but yes, your baby seems to be coming along quite nicely."

He pushed a few buttons on the computer as some sounds came out of it. Arnold and Rhonda looked nervous.

"Heartbeat is normal..." The doctor smiled. "I think it's safe to say that you'll be having a healthy baby. Now, I could have a look at the gender, but it probably will be 90 to 95 percent accurate. Would you like to know what your baby's gender will be?" The doctor asked.

Arnold and Rhonda paused as they turned to each other, then turned to Brooke and Buckley, who only gave smiles to the young married couple. Arnold and Rhonda nodded as Arnold said, "I think we would be interested to know."

"Okay, let me just adjust the computer and..." The doctor said as he moved the scanner around. As Arnold and Rhonda watched the large screen, the doctor paused. "Hmmm... well, well... congratulations to the both of you. In about a few months, you'll be having a beautiful baby boy."

"A boy?" Arnold and Rhonda gasped as they smiled, Arnold squeezing Rhonda's hand in delight.

Brooke and Buckley, on the other hand, upon hearing the news, resisted every urge to jump up and down in celebratorial stance.

* * *

Now the baby's gender is known... but how will Arnold and Rhonda survive the benefits of the rest of the pregnancy terms? Find out next time!


	18. The Ultrasound Aftermath

Let's just continue, all right?

* * *

Later that afternoon, when they had gotten back to the mansion, Arnold was sitting down at the table, holding his head in surprise, feeling joyful, yet nervous at the same time. Buckley had noticed Arnold's look and nodded towards Brooke, who got the signal as she lead Rhonda away. Buckley sat down next to his son-in-law as he looked over the nervous features of the boy. "Feeling nervous?"

"A little bit." Arnold took a deep breath. "I guess... it's just... I'm feeling so happy that our baby is going to be a boy. Uh... Father, when you heard that my mother-in-law was pregnant with Rhonda, did you have the same reactions?"

"Well, you could say I've had the same nervousness you've had when I heard that my wife was pregnant with a baby girl." Buckley said. "I begin to think about the endless possibilities of what I wanted to do for my daughter once she was born. All of the things I wanted to do for her had one thing in common though... make her as happy as possible."

"I would say you helped do that for Rhonda, in a way." Arnold laughed.

Buckley returned the laugh as he put an arm around his son-in-law. "There's no need to be nervous, Arnold. I know you'll become a good father."

"But what if I screw it up?" Arnold said, worried. "What if I mess up my first time and my son won't like me? What if my son won't want to be associated with me because of my... former status? Would he reject me as his father?"

Arnold held his head. "It's just a lot of stress to think about!"

"Arnold, listen to me." Buckley said as Arnold looked up at the man. "It's okay to be nervous. After all, it wouldn't be right if you started panicking about whether your son... my grandson... will hate you or not. All it matters is watching him grow up to a refined young man when he is born. Who knows? He could grow up to be like you."

Arnold paused as he looked up at the ceiling, thinking about the possibilities. He smiled at the thought of his young son with his and Rhonda's features running around the house, giggling happily as the young couple were holding each other, smiling. Arnold took a deep breath as he turned to Buckley. "It'll be worth it in the end, right?"

"Of course it will." Buckley smiled. "My daughter... your wife... is carrying the heir of the Lloyd-Shortman fortune, so I think it will be worth it."

Arnold smiled as he held his hands in joy... but not before hearing a shriek from the other room. Arnold, recognizing the scream, got up in a panic as he said, "It can't be time already, it's only been three months!"

Arnold ran out of the room in immediate panic. Buckley could only watch as he shook his head in slight amusement.

* * *

Rhonda had just hung up the phone when she noticed Arnold coming into the room. "Rhonda, are you okay? Is our child okay? What happened?"

Rhonda laughed as she got up and ensnared Arnold by the arms. "Calm down, hubby. I didn't mean for you to make a scene. I was just talking with Nadine on the phone about the news."

"Oh." Arnold said, calming down a little bit. "But what was all the screaming I heard?"

"Oh, nothing to worry about. Just Nadine said that she consider doing a baby shower for me and I got excited. Sorry, sweetie." Rhonda smiled as she kissed her husband. "But it's so sweet that you would come all this way to check up on me and our little one. This is good training for when it's time."

Arnold smiled as he sighed in relief, "I do make a good husband..."

"...and showed that you can be a great father as well." Rhonda giggled. "Don't think I didn't notice you mention 'our child'."

Arnold gave a slight smirk as he said, "It really does feel good..."

Arnold then sat down next to Rhonda as he slowly patted her stomach/small baby bump. "Hard to believe that we're going to have a boy..."

"I'm just as surprised as you are." The raven haired girl looked down and sighed. "You know, I was a little afraid at first, but... after a couple months of marriage and at least three months of pregnancy, I feel like I'm ready to take up a new stage in my life."

Arnold sighed as he said, "So do I. I'm just worried about the negative consequences that'll come when you're more along later in life."

Rhonda giggled as she kissed her football headed husband. "Sweetie, relax. We'll face them together when the time comes. The only thing we can do now is look towards the future."

The teenage boy paused as he looked towards his radiant wife. He held her hand and warmly grinned at her as he said, "Who knows? Maybe in the future, we might have another kid."

Rhonda giggled, "Already considering another one when the first kid isn't born yet?"

"It's a possibility." Arnold smiled. "Until then, we've got a lot to do to prepare for our child. What should we name him when he's born?"

"Jumping the gun a little, are we?" Rhonda raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe so, but you know what Grandpa always says, "It's never too early to do anything, so you may as well do it while it's early"." Arnold laughed.

"Did he really say that?" Rhonda laughed.

"Maybe a little." Arnold smiled. "Anyway, what do you think?"

"I say we find a book of boys' names and see what appeals to us, hm?" Rhonda said.

"Good idea." Arnold said as he got up, and helped Rhonda up as the two of them started walking towards the bookshelf as they were looking for a book with baby names on it.

* * *

What will Arnold and Rhonda name their future son? Well, I'd love to hear suggestions for names in your reviews! So, make this name a good one! We'll be right back!


	19. A Major Surprise One Day

Here's the new chapter of the sequel story to Solomon-Grundy's story! I finally figured out how I was going to have this story end, so hopefully you can all keep an eye out for when that is! Only a few bits left to go!

* * *

"Carefully, sweetie, carefully..."

"Arnold, please. You know, I'm capable of walking."

"I know you are, but I don't want you running so fast... not in your current condition."

"I know, I don't want to hurt our baby either..."

It had been at least a few months since Rhonda had her first ultrasound. Ever since that day, Arnold had become more determined than ever to make sure Rhonda and the kid that was growing inside her belly were okay. Rhonda didn't mind, though. If anything, it proved more than enough that he was becoming not only a good husband, but a very great father.

As time went on, Arnold and Rhonda had learned plenty through homeschooling, learning plenty about history, math, science and all the other subjects that they needed to cover at a young age. They never went out except for occasions, and even then, they were with Rhonda's parents and Arnold's grandparents at all times. They seem to have warmed up to the new couple as well overtime as they were doing what they can to support their child. Eventually, summer had come around and that meant the kids were out of school, which meant that Arnold and Rhonda didn't need homeschooling for the summer, so that left them with a little more time to prepare for the child's upcoming birth.

At the moment, though, Rhonda was now eight months pregnant, and her stomach was clearing showing, with her breasts slightly swollen to show her new growth. Arnold was with her every step of the way as he was holding her hand, carefully walking her downstairs. As soon as they made it down, the football headed man sighed in relief as he felt Rhonda's stomach with a smile, feeling the baby inside. Rhonda felt the baby too as she gave a giggle... then groaned. "Ow... looks like our son is kicking a lot in there."

"I can feel him kicking too..." Arnold sighed as he lead her to the couch, getting her to sit.

"Sorry I've been running you ragged, sweetie." Rhonda sighed as she turned to Arnold.

Arnold sighed. "I've lived through your mood swings, I can understand why you've been acting a little angry."

"It's just... I never would have thought that being pregnant would become so much work." Rhonda said.

It was then they heard the door opening as they turned to see Brooke smiling, carrying a bag of clothes. "I'm home!"

"Oh, hey, Mother. Are those new maternity clothes?" Rhonda asked as Brooke nodded. Rhonda smiled as she said, "Great..."

Arnold raised an eyebrow as he started to ask, "You know, Rhonda, you're only going to be pregnant one more month. Why all the extra clothes?"

Rhonda smirked as she said, "Well, you never know."

"Chances are, you two may try again for another." Brooke giggled.

Arnold and Rhonda's eyes widened as they turned to Brooke as Rhonda blushed furiously. "MOM!"

"Oh, I'm just kidding with you. But seriously, if you two ARE going to try again for another kid next time, try waiting until you're slightly older, okay?" Brooke laughed as Rhonda rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Mom, we know." Rhonda groaned as she crossed her arms.

Arnold and Rhonda watched as Brooke showed her the assessment of maternity clothes that she had bought for her daughter as Arnold was there to agree or disagree with which clothes would be... "suitable" or "fashionable" for a pregnant woman.

As soon as Brooke was finished with the one bag, Arnold noted the other bag as he asked, "What's the other bag for?"

"Oh, these are just for our grandson, you know, the heir to the Shortman-Wellington fortune." Brooke smiled. "For when he grows a little older, he'll need to wear these."

"Not a bad idea, Mother." Rhonda smiled.

"I'm sure our son is going to need everything we can possibly give him." Arnold said as he held Rhonda's hand.

"Oh, how wonderful." Brooke smiled. "By the way, you two have been very secretive lately, about the baby's name. I take it you already decided."

Arnold and Rhonda could only smirk toward each other before turning to Brooke as Brooke leaned towards the married couple. "Come on, I promise I won't tell a soul. Can't you at least tell me what you plan on naming my grandson?"

"Sorry, mother, but Arnold and I agreed that until he's born, the name remains secret." Rhonda smirked.

Brooke snapped her fingers, as if saying, "Shoot." She then looked over to the couple as she said, "Oh well, no matter. Arnold, I believe Buckley wants to see you. It's about time for another class."

"The father class or the finance class?" Arnold asked.

"A little of both." Brooke said. "Meanwhile, Rhonda, you and I are going out to your next pre-natal class. You need to learn as much about experiencing childbirth as soon as possible, and believe me, if I took those classes when I was pregnant with you, you need to take them too."

Rhonda sighed as she turned to Arnold. "See you when I get back, then?"

"Stay safe." Arnold smiled as he and his wife kissed each other on the lips.

As Arnold walked out the door, Arnold gave a smile as he started to skip a bit as he eventually found himself at the door of Buckley's quarters. Buckley noticed the smile on Arnold's face as he asked, "So, how's my son in-law today? Rhonda in a good mood?"

"As good of a mood as ever. She's with mother to her pre-natal classes." Arnold explained as he sat down in front of Buckley.

"Ah, good. Nice to know you two have been in a good mood lately." Buckley smiled. "I guess I can't blame you for that. Being a proud father can really help out with the fact of the matter."

Buckley then coughed as he sat down. "Now, Arnold, if we can get started, I like to review over how you handle all the finances. You did a good job separating the money by the right amount of stocks and you seem to have a very good mind in business. Heck, if you weren't a homeschooled student, I would say you have a good future in business."

"Thank you, sir." Arnold blushed.

"However, there is the slight problem of which bits goes to which. You put a little too much hope in one stock. Nothing wrong, just be careful on how you manage." Buckley said.

Arnold nodded as Buckley continued talking. Arnold started to intently listen as Buckley droned on, but there was one thing that was on his mind... his kid growing inside Rhonda and his beautiful wife carrying his child and worringly wondering about her every step of the way. Buckley noticed this too, and smiled at the boy, not bothering to say anything as he continued on. He had a good feeling that things would be...

All of a sudden, Brooke ran into the room in worry as Buckley and Arnold turned as Buckley asked, "Brooke?"

"A-Arnold... Rhonda's water... it broke!" Brooke said in shock.

Arnold's eyes widened in shock as did Buckley's as Buckley said, "Wait... the baby's coming early?"

"Yes, yes!" Brooke said in shock.

"Oh my goodness!" Arnold said as he got up and started to run over as Buckley pulled out the phone and called the hospital.

* * *

I'll stop here for now... indeed, Rhonda's baby is being born a little pre-maturely! What'll happen from here? Well... you're about to find out! Tune in next time, and if you have suggestions for names for Arnold and Rhonda's son, I'd like to hear it in the reviews, if you please!


	20. The Delivery of Arnold and Rhonda's Son

And now... for the moment of truth...

* * *

 **A FEW MINUTES EARLIER...**

Rhonda sighed as she turned to Arnold. "See you when I get back, then?"

"Stay safe." Arnold smiled as he and his wife kissed each other on the lips.

Rhonda and Brooke watched as they saw Arnold walking out the door, swearing that he was skipping. Brooke giggled as she turned to her daughter. "I have to say, my wonderful pregnant daughter, you have made a great choice in boyfriends..."

Rhonda smiled as she felt her stomach, grunting in pain a little as she said, "I think our son here agrees."

"Oooooh..." Brooke cooed as she bent over to Rhonda's pregnant stomach and felt it. "He seems to be kicking a lot more than he seems to be."

"I'm not sure why, but he does seem to be moving around." Rhonda said as she tried to get up, but something caused her to screech in pain as she fell down.

It was at that moment Brooke felt concerned. "Uh, Rhonda, are you feeling okay? I think you're having a lot more contractions than normal."

"I... I'm not sure. I noticed, but..." Rhonda gasped as she felt her stomach being kicked. She then felt something as her eyes widened. "Mom? My water broke!"

Brooke gasped as she looked at poor Rhonda. "Now, Rhonda, honey, try to take deep breaths, remember your pre-natal training..."

"I'm... I'm trying!" Rhonda said, screaming, but trying to calm herself... but it wasn't easy calming herself as she felt herself in pain.

"Let me go get your father and Arnold and we'll get you over to the hospital!" Brooke said as she ran out. Rhonda felt alone as she was taking deep breaths, but getting worried as she looked down at her stomach, feeling nervous.

All of a sudden, Arnold came bursting through the doors, rushing over to his wife as he stood by her side. "I just heard! It's coming?"

"I think it could be!" Rhonda said nervously. "Arnold, hold my hand, please!"

Arnold complied as he clutched Rhonda's hand and started to soothe her with calming words. "Just relax, the ambulance is on the way... we'll be getting you to the emergency room soon..."

"I just... I can't believe the baby chose this time to be born a week early!" Rhonda said nervously.

"Maybe he was eager to meet his parents?" Arnold asked. "Just keep breathing..."

Rhonda nodded as she started to relax and breath a bit. As Arnold looked over at his pregnant wife nervously, he became worried for his child in Rhonda's womb as he thought, _"Please, please, just let our son be okay..."_

* * *

Pretty soon, about a few hours or so later, Arnold, Brooke, Buckley and Rhonda were in the hospital room as Arnold was by her side, clutching her hand as both of Rhonda's parents looked nervous. They had managed to arrive at the hospital safely, and got informed from the doctor about what will happen, and just waiting for the right time to push. Arnold had already called his grandparents, Nadine, Phoebe, Helga, Curly and Gerald and told them that their kid was coming. Hearing the news had them excited, but nervous at the same time. Arnold knew that his grandparents had no doubt already informed his parents of the upcoming moment. From the couple of times Miles and Stella visited after Arnold and Rhonda got married, they seemed to be adjusting well to the new situation that Arnold had put himself in.

As Arnold patted his wife's hand, he looked down at Rhonda as he was soothing her, trying to calm her down slightly as she breathed a little. "Don't worry, everything's going to be fine."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one giving birth!" Rhonda growled at her husband, causing Arnold to loosen his grip slightly in shock.

Arnold quickly turned to Brooke, asking, "When you gave birth to Rhonda, were you like that to my father-in-law..."

"Well, she threatened to castrate me after the birth, but..." Buckley started.

"Oh, you know I didn't mean that." Brooke laughed before turning to Arnold. "It's just the pain talking. No need to worry about it."

"I WILL NEVER HAVE SEX WITH YOU AGAIN AS LONG AS I LIVE!" Rhonda screamed a bit as she started to breathe a little.

"She doesn't mean that." Brooke smiled, looking at Arnold as the doctor came in as she examined the body. The doctor nodded.

"Looks like it's about ready to come out. Just keep pushing." The doctor said as she pulled out a towel and held out the hands to catch the baby if it slipped out.

Rhonda closed her eyes as she groaned, clutching Arnold's hand, squeezing it tightly as Arnold could swear she had such a strong grip, Rhonda threatening him as Arnold looked at his wife's eyes, remaining calm as he looked equally worried.

"PUSH!" The doctor said as Rhonda took a deep breath and groaned as she started to push. "PUSH!"

Rhonda pushed with all her might as she felt something come out from her body as she closed her eyes and screamed, collapsing a little as the doctor caught the newborn baby and held it up as the newborn took its first breath and started to wail.

"He's a healthy baby boy!" The doctor smiled as Rhonda and Arnold looked over, Rhonda holding a weak, but very happy smile as Arnold looked just genuinely happy. After the umbilical cord had been cut and the baby wrapped in a blanket, the doctor handed him over to Rhonda as she cooed happily.

"Oh, my little baby boy..." Rhonda smiled happily, looking over at the newborn, hair as black as his mother's, but a head that is shaped like his father's.

Arnold kissed the top of the baby's forehead. "Welcome to the world, my son..."

Brooke and Buckley looked equally happy as they approached Arnold and Rhonda, Buckley saying, "Congratulations, you two..."

"So... what's our grandson's name? I'm dying to know!" Brooke said in excitement.

Arnold and Rhonda looked at each other with a nod as Rhonda cradled her son, saying, "Mom, Dad, let me introduce you to Paul Miles Shortman..."

* * *

Well, the baby's all delivered, and everything seems to be all right with the couple, even for their newborn son! But don't go away yet, I'm about to end the story next time with the final chapter! Until then!

And before I forget, thanks to DanteVirgil09 for the name of the baby! Credit will go to you!


End file.
